When Assassins meet
by Kit-4ever2004
Summary: [Complete]Kinoyoto Sakura, a descendent of the killer family, Kinomoto. Syaoran Li, descendent of the Li's working for the government. What will happen when they meet? Full summary within. (SxS,ExT)
1. Acknowledge

When assassins meet  
  
Summary:  
  
Sakura Kinoyoto looks just like any other ordinary 16 years old girl, studying in Tomoeda High School, having a boyfriend. But no one knows that she is actually the descendent of the assassin family, Kinomoto in the 'underground' world. Syaoran Li, descendent of the Li's clan whom worked for the government, transfer into Tomoeda High School one day. He had a mission to fulfill: To kill the Kinomotos. What will happen when there to killers meet?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the ccs characters. I only own mine.  
  
Chapter one Acknowledge  
  
"Hoee!!!" A voice screeched through the mansion in the morning. It had become a regular sight at the mansion.  
  
A girl with dark, brownish hair and a pair of emerald-green eyes shouted as she dashed down the stairs. Her family members stared at her as she slipped and fell hard on her face.  
  
"Are you alright, Sakura-chan?" A lady with grayish-black hair asked her as she helped Sakura up. The lady is Sakura's mother, Nadeshiko, CEO of the Yuki Cooperation, one of the most famous companies around.  
  
"Arigato, Oka-san," she answered, smiling at her.  
  
"Ohayo, Kaiju," a young man grinned at her as he sipped his coffee. He is none other than Touya, Sakura's elder brother.  
  
"Sakura is not kaiju!" Sakura protested. Her brother just kept on grinning at her.  
  
"Sakura-chan, if I'm not mistaken, you don't have to go to school today, do you?" A man with spectacles said. He is Fujitaka, Sakura's father, also the boss of the Yuki Cooperation.  
  
As all of them stared at Sakura who stared back blankly at them. She could feel her face turned tomato red. She had actually forgotten about the start of her holidays! She smirked at herself. How careless can she be? They settled down for breakfast, chatting happily about their life. Just then, a call arrived. Nadeshiko went and answer the phone. After a while, she returned.  
  
"Touya-kun, an assignment just came up for you," Nadeshiko replied. "Me?" Touya asked, "What kind of assignment?"  
  
"You-Know-What," she replied in a simple and short sentence. Touya stared at her and then heaved a sigh.  
  
"So, who is it, Nadeshiko-san?" Fujitaka asked.  
  
"Lee Yong Yi," she replied, "I know our Touya will do just fine."  
  
"Him, I see," Fujitaka closed his eyes, "Touya, remember, quickly, fast and clean."  
  
"I understand," Touya replied as he stood up and leave.  
  
Sakura sat there, looking hopefully at her parents.  
  
"Gomen, Sakura-chan, they specify Touya," NAkeshiko told her as she saw her daughter's eyes. Sakura sighed and stood up to leave.  
  
"Is it fine, Nadeshiko?" Fujitaka asked worrily as he stared at his wife.  
  
"Actually there is an assignment for Sakura but I don't think she is ready for this yet," Nadeshiko replied.  
  
"What's the assignment for her then?" he asked.  
  
"The Li's," she replied. Fujitaka stared at her, eyes widened.  
  
Syaoran's Side  
  
"Syaoran, how long are you going to stay in bed?" A voice called out to the sleepy boy whom had dark, brownish hair.  
  
"Just a little while, Eriol, " Syaoran replied.  
  
"Your mom is finding you, Syaoran," Eriol replied, "Get your ass up before I tell your mom what you've been doing the past few weeks in school."  
  
"Fine, fine, I'm awake, happy?" he shouted as he sat up unwillingly.  
  
"Don't forget, your mom is finding you," Eriol shouted before he left.  
  
Syaoran sighed as he went into his bathroom to wash himself up. After he washed up and changing into his favourite green shirt and jeans, he went to the garden where he usually find his mom, Yelan Li. There he saw her sitting peacefully by the table and enjoying her breakfast.  
  
"Zao an, mu qing da ren," Syaoran greeted. (Goodmorning, mother)  
  
"Goodmorning, Xiao Lang," she greeted, "Take a seat. I had something asset for you."  
  
Syaoran sat down while Wen poured a cup of tea for him and left.  
  
"What do you have for me, Mother?" Syaoran asked.  
  
Yelan smiled at her serious child. Yes, serious, her Syaoran, just like his father, it also means danger.  
  
"The government hired you to escort Lee Yong Yi to Japan for a conference," She replied.  
  
"What?! That Lee Yong Yi?" he asked in dismay. He dislikes that guy.  
  
"Yes, him," Yelan repied, ignoring her son, "They suspect the Kinomoto's might strike."  
  
"Kinomoto," he whispered under his breath. He knew the name, Kinomoto is one of the top assassin family who are well-trained from young to kill and they hid their identity well. For generations, the government left them alone because they do not have enough evidences to put them behind cages. But that was not the only reason he know about the Kinomoto's. They were the one who...  
  
"Xiao Lang?" Yelan asked in concern when her son went silent.  
  
"Not a problem, Mother, I will go," he replied as he turned to leave. He did not feel like eating anymore.  
  
"There is just one more duty for you by me," she told him. "While you are at Japan, trying gathering information on the Kinomoto's."  
  
"Yes, Mother," Syaoran replied.  
  
"And one more thing, Syaoran. You have been transfer to Tomoeda High School," Yelan replied with a smile.  
  
"What?!" Syaoran shouted, his eyes widened, his jaw dropped. This had to be a joke.  
  
Sakura's Side  
  
"Sakura-chan, happy 16th birthday," her family celebrated. It was just like any normal birthday party she had. Not until...  
  
"Sakura-chan, we have something important to tell you," Fujitaka started.  
  
'Let me hear it, Oto-san.'   
  
"Sakura, your call!" Touya's shouting broke Sakura from her thoughts.  
  
"Okay, I will be there in a moment," Sakura shouted as she dashed down the stairs towards the phone.  
  
"Moshi, moshi, Sakura desu," Sakura replied.  
  
"Sakura-chan, it's me, Zetsu," the voice from the other side said. It was Zetsu, Sakura's boyfriend.  
  
"Zetsu-kun," Sakura greeted, "What's the matter?"  
  
"Sakura-chan, you free? Want to catch a show?" he asked.  
  
"Catch a show? I love to," Sakura replied cheerfully.  
  
"Great, let's meet at 12 ok?" Zetsu asked.  
  
"12. At Tomoeda Shopping Mall. You got me," Sakura replied and put the phone down.  
  
"Sakura-chan," Fujitaka called, "I have something to tell you."  
  
This is my first CCS story. I hope you guys like it. Although I thought it needs a bit more storyline. Anyone with ideas for me? Review please. 


	2. Just as I thought

Chapter two Just as I thought  
  
"Sakura, can I speak to you for a moment?" Fujitaka asked his little daughter.  
  
"Yes, Oto-san?" Sakura asked cheerfully.  
  
"There is something your mother and I have to talk to you about. We have spoken to Touya about it, now is your turn," he replied as he turned on his heel, asking Sakura to followed.  
  
As they moved into the living room, Sakura saw her brother's eyes widen. Touya avoided her eyes. Sakura settled down, her eyes looking from her brother to her parents.  
  
"Like I told you, Touya, this case can be a little too difficult for you to handle if you are not careful." Nadeshiko replied.  
  
"I understand very well, Oka-san," Touya replied.  
  
"What's the matter you want to talk to me, Oka-san?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yes, Something, you have to know. Someone you have to be on guard of," she replied.  
  
"Who, Oka-san?" Sakura asked.  
  
"The Li's," Fujitaka replied.  
  
"What's with this Li?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Oh, well," Nadeshiko looked at the floor, she didn't know whether or not to tell her little daughter about it.  
  
"Oto-san and Oka-san killed one of the Li's six years ago," Touya replied.  
  
"They what?!" Sakura shouted.  
  
"You heard me, Sakura," Touya replied.  
  
"But they..." Sakura lost her words. She didn't know what to say.  
  
"I know it's hard for you to believe this, but it is true," Fujitaka replied.  
  
Sakura sat there dumbfounded. No wonder her brother didn't want to look at her.  
  
"Please be on guard Sakura," Nadeshiko replied, "I don't wish to lose you."  
  
Syaoran's Side  
  
"Why do you have to follow me, Eriol?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Your mom asked me to follow," Eriol grinned.  
  
"She what?!" Syaoran shouted.  
  
"You heard me," he replied.  
  
"Did she still think I can't look after myself?" he whispered.  
  
"You are the only son of her's. Of course she is worried for you," Eriol patted his shoulder. Syaoran sighed. He knew Eriol was right. He had always been right for as far as Syaoran know.  
  
"There's Mr. Li Yong Yi," Eriol pointed his finger at a guy surrounded with bodyguards.  
  
"He is really someone who is afraid of death," Syaoran smirked.  
  
"No doubt about it, Syaoran. Look at the number of bodyguard he has," Eriol replied, "It's even more than a military."  
  
They moved towards Li Yong Yi. From far, Yong Yi spotted them coming and welcome them.  
  
"Nice to meet you," he greeted, "I guess you must be Syaoran and Eriol."  
  
"I'm Syaoran Li," Syaoran replied, "He is Eriol Hiiragizawa."  
  
"I'm really glad you are willing to escort me," he replied.  
  
"I get order from my mother, and I have another assignment to do as well," Syaoran replied. Yong Yi backed away from him, as Syaoran and Eriol walked away from him.  
  
"Just for you to know," Eriol said, "I'm going to the same school as you are."  
  
"You are going to study with me again," Syaoran asked weakly. 'This is just so not good.'  
  
"Don't say I didn't let you know," Eriol smiled evilly, "Your mom has given orders for me to spy on you. Make sure you don't go out of track."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Syaoran replied. 'I'm just going to hate this.'  
  
I finish another chapter. Slightly lest then the one previously. The story is just about to get interesting. Review please. 


	3. Someone, Somewhere, Somehow

Chapter Three Someone, Somewhere, Somehow  
  
Sakura stood in front of the main entrance of Tomoeda Shopping Mall waiting for Zetsu to arrive. She was still thinking about the things her parents told her in the morning.  
  
Flashback  
  
"So what if you kill one of the Li's, they can't do anything to us right?" Sakura asked. Nadeshiko looked up at her husband. She didn't know how to explain to her. Fujitaka knew what she was thinking.  
  
"Sakura-chan, there is actually an assignment for you," Fujitaka replied. Touya and Sakura looked at their father as though they heard it wrongly.  
  
"An...assignment...for...me?" Sakura scribbled for words.  
  
"Yes," Fujitaka reassured Sakura, "The assignment assigned to you is to take out the Li's youngest son. Your mom didn't agree for that assignment. She rejects it immediately."  
  
"What?! Why?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I don't want to lose you Sakura-chan," Nadeshiko replied, "Not after what happen..." Nadeshiko stopped; she didn't want to continue with the rest of the story.  
  
"This is nuts, Oto-san," Touya shouted all of the sudden, "I know about the Li's. They work for the government. If Sakura is not careful, she might end up in jail."  
  
Sakura looked from her brother to her mother. For a moment, she hates who she was, as she kept telling herself not to take the assignment for the sake of her parents. But the next, she gave in, she had long for an assignment to prove herself.  
  
"Oka-san, please let me take the assignment," Sakura pleased.  
  
"Sakura!" Touya shouted. Fujitaka and Nadeshiko stared at their little daughter. Stubborn as usual, her stubbornness was the one that pull her through their training. She wants to perform, to prove to herself that she is not weak. They have to admit, Sakura is more talented than her brother. But they felt the fear of losing her.  
  
Before anyone can argue with her, Sakura got to her feet and leave, "I had make up my mind. Even if you do not allow me to take the assignment, I will continue my pursue on the Li's."  
  
End of Flashback  
  
'Oka-san must be crying now.' Sakura thought sadly. She never wanted her parents to be so worried about her. She knows she can take care of herself very well. She never wants her mother to cry over her stubbornness. Yes, she knew she is a stubborn person. But she wants to prove herself. After everything she went through, her trainings, her teachings... Everything... She wants to put them into use.  
  
"Gomen, Oka-san," Sakura whispered.  
  
"Sakura-chan," A voice called out to her. Sakura looked up and saw Zetsu walking towards her. He has short, black hair with dark-brown eyes. He wore grayish-blue t-shirt and black jeans.  
  
"Zetsu-kun," Sakura greeted happily.  
  
"Are you here for a long time? You know you should have called me when you reached here, I will rush down here immediately," he replied. Sakura smiled at him. She had always liked the way her cares about her and his presence.  
  
"Let's go, Zetsu-kun," Sakura said as she pulled Zetsu into the mall. 'I'll enjoy for now.'  
  
Syaoran's side  
  
"How long before we land on Japan?" Syaoran asked impatiently.  
  
"Syaoran, we've just board the plane. It hasn't even taken off yet," Eriol asked in disbelief. He just doesn't understand what is wrong with Syaoran.  
  
"Just answer my question, Eriol," Syaoran shouted. Everyone around stared at them, but Syaoran completely ignored them.  
  
"Alright! It's approximately four hours, happy?" Eriol replied. An angry Syaoran is not someone to mess with. After so many years of trainings with Syaoran, Eriol knew him better than anyone else. But he just doesn't understand him right now.  
  
"Good," Syaoran whispered as he sat down again. He knew he was a little harsh on Eriol just now. But he was just too proud to go apologize to him. He knew Eriol is someone who just forgives anyone for almost all reasons.  
  
After he settled down, the crew announced the take off of the plane. The moment the plane took off, Syaoran turned to Eriol and asked, "Eriol, are you good in gathering information?"  
  
"I wouldn't say I'm not one of the best," he replied proudly.  
  
"Good, can you get some information on the Kinomoto," he whispered into his ear.  
  
"Kinomoto? That assassin family?" Eriol whispered, "That's your other assignment?" Syaoran nodded his head as an answer.  
  
'Oh, great! This trip is getting a little more interesting.' Eriol thought as he took his laptop out to search for the information.  
  
Sakura's side  
  
"Sakura, is there something bothering you?" Zetsu asked after the show.  
  
"Hmm?" Sakura stared at Zetsu, her heart beats hard against her ribs, "What did you just say?"  
  
"I ask if something is bothering you," he repeated it again.  
  
"No, of course not," Sakura put up a fake smile and tried to laugh the matter away, "You are worrying too much, Zetsu-kun."  
  
Zetsu looked into Sakura's eyes, her eyes are so beautiful. He wished to the gods to have her but he stopped himself. "I hope what you say is true, Sakura-chan," Zetsu replied finally, "You know I'll always be there for you."  
  
Sakura smiled even brighter and hugged Zetsu, who was caught off guard by her action but slowly, held her tight in his strong arms. Sakura buried her head into his muscular chest. She wanted this to last forever. She wanted the time to stop its flow. All she wants is him.  
  
From afar, someone was spying on them.  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto, you are going down," the shadow whispered.  
  
Just another long yet not interesting chapter. All it says is the Sakura and Zetsu relationship. I'm going to piss myself off. Anyway, do review on my story. I know it needs a lot of improvements.  
  
Those who want to know about the next chapter, there is only this bit I can tell you.  
  
Chapter Four Mistake!  
  
Syaoran finally arrived at Japan, along with Eriol. Eriol had something for Syaoran that his mother want him to pass to Syaoran, a book. What secret does it holds? When the party starts, Touya and Sakura were actually catch into another mess. Syaoran met Sakura for the first time, not knowing each other as enemy. What will happen? 


	4. Mistake!

Chapter Four Mistake!  
  
"We are landing at Japan International Airport."  
  
Syaoran opened his eyes; he had been sleeping all the while. Eriol sat quietly, looking for the information Syaoran asked for.  
  
"Oh, hi, Syaoran," Eriol greeted as Syaoran sat up straight in his seat, "I see you are awake."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, Eriol," Syaoran replied sleepily, "How are things going?"  
  
"Bad," he replied, staring back at this computer, "It seems to me that none of the government has anything on them. They are a complete mystery."  
  
Syaoran giggles at the now-all-furious-up Eriol. He seldom sees Eriol so engross into things. But the moment he does that, girls went crazy over him. Syaoran turned around, 'I was right.'  
  
The girls were staring at his friend who totally ignored them. Whispering to their friends, Syaoran could guess what they were talking about. He sighed, admitting to himself that Eriol is a good charmer. As the plane landed into the airport, Eriol kept his laptop, Syaoran took his bag and left. As soon as he stepped away from his friend, girls came swamping to Eriol. Eriol was totally caught off guarded by the girls, who were practically all over him. Syaoran stood at the side, smiling at his friend. He enjoys watching girls getting on Eriol. Just then, Li Yong Yi walked towards him, saying, "I see Mr. Hiiragizawa has made new friends, girls especially."  
  
Syaoran looked at him with his narrowed eyes. "I understand perfectly what you mean, Mr. Li," Syaoran replied, "And may I remind you. I am not under the criteria in protecting you with my life, neither is Eriol. We solely ESCORT you to Japan and at the conference."  
  
Yong Yi stared at the young man in front of him. For his whole life, no one dares to argue back at him. He could feel his rage building. Syaoran smiled evilly at Yong Yi. He would love to see this guy suffer as much as he could. Humiliation, that's what he means. He never wants to kill anyone to make someone else suffer. Yong Yi turned and left with his man, he is not going to let this boy off easily.  
  
"So, what did you guys chat on?" Eriol asked, as he finally managed to get away from the girls.  
  
"I know you will be interested," Syaoran asked as he walked out the plane, Eriol followed closely behind.  
  
"So?" Eriol asked again.  
  
"Nothing much," he smiled, "I just want to humiliate him that's all."  
  
"Don't try too much, Syaoran, he is quite a powerful person to the government," Eriol replied worriedly.  
  
"Too late," Syaoran made a face and ran off.  
  
"Wait, Syaoran!!" Eriol shouted as he chased after his childish friend.  
  
Sakura's Side  
  
Sakura reached home at 3 in the afternoon. Zetsu had something else to attend to and has to leave.  
  
"I'm home," Sakura shouted.  
  
"Finally home, Kaiju," Touya greeted.  
  
"I'm not Kaiju!!" Sakura shouted. Touya looked down at his sister. She is still so short. 165 cm? He has already reached 175 when he was at her age.  
  
"What?" Sakura questioned as she stared at her brother.  
  
"Nothing," Touya lied, "Still as short as usual." Sakura's face turned red, why does her brother love to tease her?  
  
"By the way, Sakura," Touya continued, "We are going to the party in the evening."  
  
"Party? What party?" Sakura asked. Touya stared at her, "The one Oka-san told us last week, don't tell me you forgot about it."  
  
Sakura looked at him with horrified eyes. She had indeed forgotten about it.  
  
"HOEEEEE!!!"  
  
Syaoran's Side  
  
Syaoran and Eriol arrived at their new home. A small apartment with four rooms. Three bedrooms, one kitchen, one living room, one study room (I'm not sure what the study room is for), two toilets and one balcony.  
  
"So, this is where we are going to live when we are here," Eriol asked as he looked over at his friend.  
  
"Yeah," Syaoran replied, "What do you expect?"  
  
"Nothing," Eriol replied.  
  
"So, still no finding?" Syaoran asked, as he sat down on the sofa.  
  
"Nope, I will try the blacklist," Eriol replied. He sat down and looked into his bag. He spotted an old book. 'That's...' Eriol thought as he took it out.  
  
"Eriol, what's that?" Syaoran asked, as he saw the book. He recognized the book, it belongs to his father.  
  
"Your mom asked me to pass it to you when you reached here. I don't know what it is," Eriol replied.  
  
"My mother?" he asked. Eriol nodded his head as he handed over the book.  
  
"I guess it's locked," Eriol added.  
  
"Yeah, I have the key alright," Syaoran replied as he took a silver key out.  
  
"You've been wearing the key to this book all these time?" Eriol asked.  
  
"My mother didn't allow me to look at the book," He replied unwillingly. "Oh..." was Eriol's answer.  
  
Syaoran looked at the book. He could still feel his father's presence.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Syaoran," a man holding the book, called out to the young boy.  
  
"Yes, father," young Syaoran asked.  
  
"Dad has something to give you," he replied as he bent down. He opened his hand. In his hand, a silver key flickers under the sunlight.  
  
"What's that, father? What's the key for?" the young Syaoran asked.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"Syaoran!!" Eriol shouted into Syaoran's ear, breaking Syaoran's thought.  
  
"Huh? What?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"I just know you were not listening to me," Eriol replied, "I said: Don't forget about the party we are attending this evening."  
  
"What?! It's today?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"I told you on the plane, and you replied me that you are all set for it," Eriol asked with a weird look on his face as he saw his friend's face turned white.  
  
"I was sleeping the whole time, Eriol!!!" Syaoran shouted as he went into his room, "Eriol, get your ass here to help me!!"  
  
"Oh, right," Eriol replied, "I'll be there in a moment." While he thinks to himself, 'Can't he just handle things himself just like he always did on girls?'  
  
Sakura's side  
  
"Sakura-chan, are you ok?" Nadeshiko asked as she peeped into her daughter's room. It was in a total mess. Clothes were laying everywhere. Sakura was standing in front of the mirror. She had tried on a lot of clothes but none seems to make her feel good. Nadeshiko stared at her daughter who is so into the clothing thing. She closed the door quietly.  
  
"Konnichiwa," A musical voice greeted Nadeshiko.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan," Nadeshiko relied, smilling at her. Tomoyo Daidouji is her cousin's child, also the only child of the Miyo Toy Company. Of course, as she is Nadeshiko's cousin's child, Tomoyo is also one of the many assassins in the family. Unlike Touya and Sakura, Tomoyo never undergoes much training. Never-the-less is she as talented as Sakura.  
  
"Is Sakura ready for the party?" She asked. Nadeshiko sighed, "She is still busy with the clothes."  
  
"Really?" Tomoyo asked, "Great, I brought some clothes over. I was afraid Sakura had made her choice." She knocked on the door and opened it.  
  
"Sakura-chan," Tomoyo greeted.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan," Sakura turned to face her best friend.  
  
"I brought some clothes for you," Tomoyo said as she pulled out a laced dinning gown. (And I mean lace all over.)  
  
"Tomoyo-chan," Sakura sweatdropped.  
  
"Come on, let's try them," Tomoyo said.  
  
"Hoee..."   
  
"Sakura-chan, are you ready?" Fujitaka shouted.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ready," Sakura's shivering voice sounded through the corridor.  
  
"Sakura-chan, you looked perfect," Tomoyo commented.  
  
Sakura let out a sigh as she walked down the steps. She tried not to fall down the steps again. She was wearing a pinkish gown with white laces. It's simple but when Sakura wore it, it stretches out her beauty.  
  
"You look astonishing today," Fujitaka replied. Nadeshiko nodded in agreement.  
  
"I hope she doesn't tip and fall at the party," Touya replied.  
  
"I wouldn..." Sakura accidentally stepped on her gown, but before she can fall, she held on tight to the handle. (I'm not sure what it is called.)  
  
"I told you," Touya said, his eyes narrowed. Sakura turned red, her brother was right; she has to be careful with a gown. She knew how many times she had fallen because she was wearing gown.  
  
"Let's go, shall we?" Nadeshiko asked. Just then, she saw something shining around Sakura's neck. 'That's...'  
  
"Yes!" they replied, as they left their house and got into a family car. (Those kind with six seats)  
  
"We will reach there in less than 10 minutes," Touya replied with a smile as he started the engine.  
  
"Don't over-sped, Touya," Fujitaka replied. But it's too late for Touya had boosted the car to its maximum.  
  
Syaoran's Side  
  
"Is this ok?" Syaoran asked as he tired on a greenish shirt with a black pants and a pink tie. (Yuck, I hate this combination)  
  
"I don't think the tie fix, so is the shirt," Eriol replied. For the past three hours, Syaoran had been trying different combination of clothes and he still can't make up his mind. Typical Syaoran, overly obsessed with looks.  
  
"Ok, how about this?" Syaoran asked, in a navy-blue shirt, the same pants and a purple tie.  
  
"Ok, this is better than the one before," Eriol replied.  
  
"Good, I will stick to this," Syaoran replied, satisfied.  
  
"I will get myself prepare then," Eriol replied as he left the room.  
  
Syaoran cleared his room, and sat down in the living room. He looked at the book.  
  
'What is it that you want to tell me with this, Father?' Syaoran thought.  
  
"I'm done," Eriol replied as he came out of the room. He was in his tuxedo.  
  
"When did you have tuxedo?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"The day before, it's new alright," Eriol replied, as Syaoran eyed it from every corner.  
  
"Ok..." Syaoran replied in satisfaction in frustrating his friend, "You drive or I drive?"  
  
"Me," Eriol replied, "I don't wish to have a roller coaster ride before a party."  
  
"Yeah, well," Syaoran beamed as he passed his friend the key. They left the house, got into their car and went off. (Regular BMW car) The book lies on the table, the lock shines.  
  
At the party  
  
"Woo...This place is spectacular!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"You think so?" Touya asked.  
  
"Sakura is Kawanii," Tomoyo exclaimed behind a video camera.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan," Sakura sweatdropped. She knew Tomoyo loved video recording but at a time like this?  
  
"Tomoyo," Sonomi's voice sounded from behind.  
  
"Oka-sama," Tomoyo greeted.  
  
"Sakura-chan," Sonomi hugged Sakura, "You look wonderful today."  
  
"It's all thanks to Tomoyo-chan. She made it for me," Sakura replied.  
  
"Oh, really, Tomoyo?" Sonomi asked, "I never know you were this talented in this." Tomoyo brushed.  
  
"Sonomi-san," Nadeshiko called out.  
  
"Nadeshiko," Sonomi greeted, "How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine," Nadeshiko replied.  
  
"Hi there," Fujitaka greeted. Sonomi's expression changed. She dislikes him for he stole her beloved Nadeshiko from her.  
  
"Sensei," Sonomi replied.  
  
"I'm not a sensei anymore," he replied.  
  
"Yeah, I know that," she replied.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo smiled as they left their parents alone. Sakura looked around to find her big brother, Touya when she accidentally knocked into someone.  
  
"Watch where you are going, will you?" A voice asked. Sakura looked up to see the guy with reddish-brown eyes staring down at her. Another guy who was beside him had sapphire-blue eyes. The guys were Syaoran and Eriol. (Sakura don't know anything on them.)  
  
"Sakura-chan, you alright?" Tomoyo asked in concern.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Sakura replied, "I'm sorry." She turned to face the guy. Syaoran just looked at her and blushed slightly. Then he spotted a silvery key shining on her. He had the same key as she did. How did she has one identical to his?  
  
"Let's go," Eriol replied. Syaoran nodded his head in agreement and followed Eriol towards Li Yong Yi.  
  
'Is that who I think it is?' Sakura thought as she stared wide-eyed at Li Yong Yi.  
  
"How did she get that key?" Syaoran whispered under his breath.  
  
"She is charming for a young girl," Eriol replied.  
  
"Clumsy I say," he sighed. They saw Mr. Li standing there, waiting for them.  
  
"Hahaha, I thought I saw u brush," Eriol added.  
  
"I didn't," Syaoran snapped, his face turned slightly red. He admitted she is enchanting. But there is something else he wanted to know about that girl... That key...  
  
"Good evening, Mr. Li," Eriol greeted.  
  
"I've been expecting you two, Mr. Hiiragizawa, Mr. Li," Yong Yi emphasized as he stared at him.  
  
"I told you..." Before Syaoran could start his sentence, Yong Yi continued.  
  
"I know, I know," Yong Yi replied with a grim on his face, "Enjoy yourself, Mr. Hiiragizawa, Mr. Li, or you might regret someday."  
  
"At my pleasure," Syaoran replied as he pulled his friend away from him. He knew that grim was a bad sign. That guy is up to something bad.  
  
"Now, what, Syaoran?" Eriol asked.  
  
"I know he is up to something," Syaoran replied, "But I don't know what is it."  
  
"Ok," Eriol looked at his friend, "What?"  
  
"I don't know," Syaoran replied.  
  
"You are worrying too much, Syaoran," Eriol replied with a smile.  
  
"I hope so," Syaoran replied as he spotted the girl whom he met earlier walking across the floor. He stared at her as she moved. Eriol seems to notice it too.  
  
"Why don't you try your tricks on her?" Eriol asked.  
  
"On who?" Syaoran lied, he knew perfectly sure who that 'she' refers to.  
  
"That girl whom you just met," Eriol whispered, "I will try to take on that violet hair girl." As he signed the girl beside Sakura and that's Tomoyo.  
  
"Ok," Syaoran replied, he loved a dare, "So what will entitle as the winner?"  
  
"Ahm..." Eriol thought for a moment, "How about a kiss?"  
  
"Sound interesting to me, but, how are you going to prove you kiss her?" Syaoran asked, as they moved towards Sakura and Tomoyo.  
  
"I think the two of us can get the kiss easily," Eriol replied.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, have you find my brother yet?" Sakura asked. She wanted to tell her brother that Li Yong Yi was here as well but she simply can't find him.  
  
"No, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo replied, shooking her head, "Let's try outside." Sakura agreed and they went out of the hall. Syaoran and Eriol followed closely.  
  
"I'll look over there," Tomoyo replied as she moved to the right.  
  
"I'll search over here," Sakura replied as she moved to the left.  
  
Syaoran and Eriol looked at each other, smiling as they followed their targets.  
  
Tomoyo's side  
  
Tomoyo looked around to search for Touya's sight.  
  
'Where could he be?' Tomoyo thought.  
  
"Looking for someone?" A voice asked from behind her. An enchanting voice. Tomoyo spin around to find the guy she met earlier. The guy with the sapphire eyes.  
  
"My name is Eriol Hiiragizawa. What's your?" Eriol asked politely.  
  
"Tomoyo Daidouji," Tomoyo replied.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Eriol replied, his seductive smile on his face.  
  
"Ahm...I'm really sorry but I'm in a hurry to find someone," Tomoyo replied. Eriol took a step forward while Tomoyo stepped back. She had a bad feeling about the guy in front of her. As he moved closed, she could feel the uneasiness in her.  
  
"Don't come near me," Tomoyo told him, as she felt herself leaning against the wall.  
  
"What is it that you fear me?" Eriol asked.  
  
"I don't know," she whispered under her breath as she turned to run. Unfortunately, Eriol managed to catch her hands and pulled her against the wall.  
  
"Let go of me," Tomoyo shouted. Eriol still holding to his grab, pull her towards him.  
  
"Relax, Tomoyo," Eriol replied in a soft and seductive tone, "A little kiss will do."  
  
"No!! Let go of me!" Tomoyo shouted as she struggled to free herself. (I'm still wondering why no one notices anything.)  
  
Eriol had quite a few experiences with girls like Tomoyo. But she is the most beautiful girl he had met so far, and not to mention her attractiveness. Holding her tight with one hand by her waist and the other by her left arm, Eriol kissed her neck gently. Tomoyo felt his breath against her neck. She didn't know what was with this Hiiragizawa. She just met him! Tomoyo, get a grab. Get yourself away from this guy!!  
  
"Please let go of me, Hiiragizawa-kun," Tomoyo pleased softly as she felt herself shivering.  
  
'No' was his answer. He was enjoying himself. Her skin is smooth and sweet. 'Taste a little like snow.' He thought to himself. Soon, Tomoyo could not resist this hot guy in front of her as she slowly, very slowly, wrapped her arms around his neck. She wasn't sure what make her do that but she did. Eriol felt her arms around him and he looked into her violet eyes. His urge to kiss her was getting stronger by minutes. Why was he feeling so? He never understood, as he leaned in and gently brushed his lips against her's. Tomoyo closed her eyes, this little excitement was getting her off track. Very off track, how would she let in just like that? Eriol kissed her, this time round, fully and passionately, bringing her closer to him.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan?" A voice called out to her, making the two lovers to jump to their feet, Eriol releasing her and turned around. Tomoyo was surprise at whom the person was while the person was as surprise as she was.  
  
"Oka-san?!" Tomoyo shouted while Eriol looked at Tomoyo's mother in surprise.  
  
Sakura's side  
  
"Mo... Where did Oni-chan go?" Sakura whispered. Ah... Dead end... Sakura thought as she turned around and was about to head back to the hall when she saw this shadow walking towards her.  
  
"Who is it?" Sakura shouted, as the shadow got closer to her. Moonlight shone through the window and revealing the shadow. It was the guy, that guy whom she bumped into eariler.  
  
"Looking for someone, I see," he smiled evilly.  
  
"So what if I am?" Sakura grinned at him. She hates this guy the moment she saw him. That look on his face disgusted her.  
  
"Does this clumsy little girl need help from me? Or is she just too great to get help from others?" Syaoran teased her. He enjoyed looking at her turned red, recalling what happened earlier, and redder as she was angry with him.  
  
"It's none of your business," Sakura shouted, as she wanted to leave. Syaoran grabbed her hand and pulled her into his arm.  
  
"What the..." Before Sakura could say anymore words, Syaoran covered her lips with his. Sakura, who was completely caught off guarded by his action, stared at him. What's with this guy? That's the first question that came into Sakura's mind. He was kissing a complete stranger. 'Hey, wait, it's means I'm kissing a total stranger too.' Sakura thought. But strangely, she wasn't struggling to get free. In fact she continued to allow him to kiss her. She closed her eyes and took in a deeper kiss, while she felt the guy's strong arm pulling her in. Syaoran felt her body against his, he knew he had the advantage. But he wasn't willing to pull away the kiss yet. The kiss was the sweetest one he ever tasted from so many girls. Cherry. He held her by the waist, releasing her hand from his grab. Sakura held tight by his sleeves. She was actually enjoying a kiss from this stranger and she had totally no idea why.  
  
Just then, the whole place became dark. After a while, when the lights came back, sighs of relieves were replaced by screams of horrors. Syaoran broke off from Sakura, whom was surprise by his quick reaction to the scream, stared as he ran down the hallway. Sakura stood dumbfounded at the spot, touching her lips. She could feel his lips on her's. What just happen has to be a dream, how is she going to face Zetsu again?  
  
Syaoran ran back to the hall and saw a group of people gathering. He made his way into the crowd and was horrified by the scene.  
  
"Mr. Li!" Syaoran shouted as he got past the bodyguards. He bent over him, Yong Yi was died cold. Syaoran cursed himself, why was he not careful? If he hasn't left Yong Yi on his guard, he wouldn't have to die like this.  
  
"Have anyone called the police?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"I did, old pal," Eriol asked as he was as surprise as Syaoran was when he saw the victim.  
  
"Damn, I shouldn't have bet with you," Syaoran cursed.  
  
"Hey, I thought you hate that guy," Eriol laughed as he found his friend contradicting his own hatred.  
  
"Shut up, Eriol," Syaoran cursed again. Moments ago he was kissing that girl and now he had to handle this stupid case. What will it be next?  
  
"Oh, no," Syaoran suddenly remembered, "I forgot to ask her name."  
  
Sakura went into the hall after recovering from the kiss. She walked towards her parents and she spotted her brother smiling. She knew her brother had finished the job. She looked over and indeed, Mr. Li Yong Yi was died. Then she spotted the guy, the guy who moments ago kissed her without a reason. Upon remembering the kiss, Sakura blushed. She didn't know him at all, not to mention his name. She knew practically nothing about him.  
  
'Who is he?' Sakura thought as she moved towards Tomoyo whom was having a lecture by Sonomi.  
  
Woo... 12 pages... a big surprise for myself. Normally I write about five pages but I wrote about twice as much. Hmm... I spend approximately six hours to finish it...  
  
Sorry if my story doesn't go smoothly... This is the first time I write about kissing stuff. I never had been kiss before so I have no idea how it is like. So please go easy on me. I actually have to hide it from my parents before they have the wrong ideas. By the way I left out Touya's action. Hai I will try to put in some of his action and others also.  
  
Plus this time round there is a big chapter for Tomoyo and Eriol. I will try to focus on... Heehee... Secret...  
  
Next Chapter Chapter Five So we meet again  
  
Syaoran and Sakura met again. This time in school. What will happen between them? The kiss they had a few nights ago, will Zetsu finds out? The worst part is Sakura finding out Syaoran is a Li. How is she going to handle it? Tomoyo got a big lecture from her mom, Eriol playing cool, telling her that he was having a bet with Syaoran. When Tomoyo is heartbroken, someone else came into scene, Vicky, some rich guy's son. Will everything change? Will love change into hate? 


	5. So we meet again

Chapter Five So we met again  
  
Warning: This chapter is mostly on Tomoyo and Eriol. I needed them stir up the rest of my story.  
  
"Ohayo, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura greeted when she saw Tomoyo walked down the road towards the school. Tomoyo turned around and fake a smile, "Ohayo, Sakura-chan." Sakura looked at her, she knew something was wrong.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, what's wrong?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo looked down at the floor. "Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked again. Tomoyo shook her head, "Nothing, Sakura- chan." And she ran off in which Sakura followed behind.  
  
Syaoran's side  
  
"Syaoran, get your ass up," Eriol shouted, "We have school today!"  
  
Syaoran opened one of his eyes. He had totally forgotten about school due to Li Yong Yi's case. His mother had received the news and will come to Japan after she finished her case in Hong Kong.  
  
"Syaoran!!" Eriol shouted again as he slammed the bedroom door open.  
  
"I'm awake," Syaoran replied as he sat up at the side of the bed.  
  
"Good," Eriol smiled as he went out of the room, "Your breakfast is ready."  
  
'Now he sounds a lot like my mother and Wei,' Syaoran thought as he washed himself up.  
  
As Syaoran looked into the kitchen, he wondered again, 'How some we have school today? Isn't it holiday?'  
  
"We have half a day at school only," Eriol replied as he saw Syaoran wondering.  
  
"And how did you know what I'm thinking, Mr. Know-It-All?" Syaoran asked, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"Syaoran, how long have I know you?" Eriol laughed, "A look on your face tells me everything in your head. It's like reading a book." Syaoran stared at him while Eriol continued while placing Syaoran's breakfast in front of him, "So have you open the book yet?" Porridge. Syaoran stared at it and back at Eriol.  
  
"You cook this?" Syaoran asked. "What do you expect? I bought it?" Eriol asked with his hand by the sides.  
  
"Can this be eaten?" Syaoran whispered as he stared at the porridge. He had never seen Eriol cook before nor did he know Eriol could cook. Eriol whacked Syaoran's head hard which made Syaoran yelled in pain, shouting, "What the hell you do that for?"  
  
"I really hope I did put in poison," Eriol hissed as he walked away.  
  
"Give me a break will you? Can't you see I'm joking?" Syaoran laughed.  
  
"Yeah as f I will believe that," Eriol laughed. How childish can they be? After all, they are only 16.  
  
"I haven't opened the book alright," Syaoran replied to Eriol's question, while still smiling, "I'm too caught up in the case."  
  
"I thought so," Eriol replied in agreement. The past two nights were the trouble ones. The whole government was turning upside-down within, due to their carelessness. It's a good thing that the president did blame them.  
  
"When are you planning to open the book then?" Eriol asked as he looked at Syaoran gobbling the food at high-speed.  
  
"Tonight," Syaoran replied as he swallowed his last spoon of porridge, "Here, I'm done."  
  
"You're fast, do you know that?" Eriol asked, sweatdropped.  
  
"I'm not call the beast of the Li's for nothing right?" Syaoran asked sarcastically. He had never lost to anyone when it comes to eating. Eriol washed his dish.  
  
"I am driving for today, Eriol," Syaoran shouted as he walked out of the kitchen. Eriol stared at him leave, 'This is not good.'  
  
Eriol packed his things and went down the stairs. He found Syaoran starting the engine of the car. (Still the same car)  
  
"Eriol, hurry up will you?" Syaoran shouted from within his car. Eriol sighed and got into the car. As soon as he does that, Syaoran blasted the car off. (Blast the car off? I don't think that will even happen in real life.)  
  
"Syaoran, careful with you driving!" Eriol shouted as he fastened his seat belt. Syaoran just ignore his comment. Eriol looked at the car driving past the rest of the car, he bet those drivers will be cursing under their breath on Syaoran for driving that fast. (Wouldn't he get caught for speeding? I myself is also wondering.) After a while, the school came into sight.  
  
"Eriol, hold on tight," Syaoran grimed, "I'm going for my special technique."  
  
"What?!" Eriol sweatdropped as he felt himself slamming hard against the window as Syaoran pulled a immediate right turn into the school. The car drove through the gate at top speed. When the lot came into sight, Syaoran pulled an immediate brake and make the car turned a 180° and came to a stop. Eriol who is still sweating, sat in his seat in shocked. Syaoran got out of the car and stared at his parking skill.  
  
"Not too bad," Syaoran told himself.  
  
"It' you!" A familiar voice shouted. Syaoran turned and found himself face to face with that girl again.  
  
Sakura's Side  
  
The rest of the way was silences. Tomyo didn't speak to Sakura either did Sakura. It felt unusual and this worried Sakura.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan," Sakura finally opened her mouth.  
  
"Yes?" Tomoyo asked politely.  
  
"What exactly..." Before Sakura could finish her sentence, a car swept past them at high speed. Both Tomoyo and Sakura stared at the car as it came to a stop and out came the guy Sakura met two nights ago. Sakura could feel herself blushing the moment she sees him. Her heartbeat went faster.  
  
"Not too bad," the boy exclaimed.  
  
"It's you!" Sakura exclaimed. The boy turned and looked at her.  
  
"From the look, you are a student here," Syaoran said as he walked over to Sakura. Sakura felt herself getting hotter from within, her face getting redder.  
  
"Yes," Sakura replied. Syaoran looked at her face turning tomato-red and thought to himself, 'This is going to be fun.'  
  
"Still thinking about the kiss?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"One thing I'm warning you stranger," Sakura warned, "I have a boyfriend so don't you go spreading you kiss me before."  
  
"Oh, you afraid that he might abandon you?" Syaoran teased her.  
  
"Zetsu wouldn't," Sakura argued back.  
  
"Zetsu is your boyfriend, I guess," he asked.  
  
"So what if he is? I warn you..." Syaoran interrupted her, "The name is Syaoran. You keep on calling me stranger."  
  
"Do I look like I care?" Sakura continued, "But I warn you, one word from you, you are dead."  
  
"I'm so scared," Syaoran lied, "I think I'm going to wet my pant. Ha! You think I'm going to say that?"  
  
"Why you..." Sakura can't find anything to fight back. This guy is good in this.  
  
Tomoyo stared at them. Just then, Eriol got off the car and Tomoyo spotted him. She could feel herself blushing. 'Why?' Tomoyo wondered as she felt herself blushing. The scene came back hunting her. Tomoyo wanted to walk over to him but something pulled her back. Something.  
  
Eriol spotted the now-all-red Tomoyo and thought, 'Oh no, this girl is in the same school as me?'  
  
Not knowing what to do, Eriol shouted, "Come on Syaoran, we have to go," as he pulled his friend away. Tomoyo and Sakura looked at them disappeared at the corner. Sakura turned and walked towards Tomoyo.  
  
"Are you alright?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Tomoyo lied.  
  
Syaoran's side  
  
"What's wrong, Eriol?" Syaoran whispered. They had met the principal and their teacher. Now they were having a tour about the school.  
  
"Nothing," Eriol lied.  
  
"You're lying," Syaoran replied.  
  
"I'm not," Eriol whispered.  
  
"Yes, you are," Syaoran hissed, "Just spilt it out."  
  
"Fine," Eriol spoke unwillingly, "Remember that girl, the vilent-hair girl."  
  
Syaoran nodded his head, "I saw her just now. She was blushing."  
  
"That's the problem," Eriol made a face.  
  
"She's the problem?" Syaoran questioned in disbelief, "What's the problem with her?"  
  
"Oh, come on, Syaoran," Eriol stared at him, "Don't tell me you don't know."  
  
Syaoran stared at him and like a strike of lightning; he suddenly knew what he was thinking.  
  
"Now, I see," Syaoran grimed, "You don't know how to explain the situation." Eriol made another face again. Why did he even bother to tell him this? He must be out of his mind.  
  
Sakura's side  
  
Flashback of Tomoyo  
  
"What were you doing, Tomoyo?" Sonomi continued her scolding even after they got home. Tomoyo listened obediently. She sat in her seat and listen to her mother's lecture. Even so, she was not listening to Sonomi, she was still thinking about that Hiiragizawa guy. She lets herself in, which is a dumb thing for her to do. Not to mention that if her mother had not come in, she would already.... But she thinks again, everything was like a dream. His lip was soft and sweet. She never knew why. Is kiss always like this?  
  
"Tomoyo, you are not listening to me," Sonomi shouted angrily, "Who exactly is that guy?"  
  
"I don't know, Oka-san," Tomoyo sighed, "I just met him."  
  
"You just met him and you kiss him?" Sonomi asked in shocked.  
  
"Oka-san, I told you already," Tomoyo sighed again, "He was the one who kiss me. Not me."  
  
"And you let him? Tomoyo..." Tomoyo wasn't listening to the rest of what her mother was telling her. She was just too tired. Tired.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"Daidouji-san!" A voice called out to Tomoyo from her thoughts.  
  
"Yes!" Tomoyo answered.  
  
"Will you kindly read from line 35 onwards?" Miss Torema asked. Tomyo continued the story, 'The Region of Flame'.  
  
Sakura stared at her friend as she read on. Something is definitely wrong. It's unusual for Tomoyo to not listen to the teacher.  
  
Just thenm, the door slid open. In came Mrs. Mandy along with Syaoran and Eriol. Tomoyo stopped her reading and stared at them as well as Sakura.  
  
"Class, I want you to meet, Syaoran Li and Eriol Hiiragizawa from Hong Kong," Mrs. Mangy introduced them. The girls stared at them. Whispering was heard. Tomoyo just stared at Eriol as Eriol and Syaoran introduced themselves.  
  
"My name is Syaoran Li, nice to meet you," Syaoran said politely with his wolfish smile.  
  
"My name is Eriol Hiiragizawa, hope to work well with you," Eriol said as he gave the girls his cool smile.  
  
The girl went crazy over them. Eriol spotted Tomoyo again; it was obvious for she was standing up. He knew she was looking at him, but he acted as if he didn't know.  
  
Sakura was staring at Syaoran (Of course). 'So his name is Syaoran Li.' She thought, 'Hey, wait, Li? Which means...' Sakura stared eye-widened at Syaoran. 'He's a Li? No. It's not possible. There is many people in Hong Kong that are called Li. He might not be one that opposes my family.' Sakura comforted herself but thinks again, 'What if he is?'  
  
"Li and Hiiragizawa will be sitting behind Kinoyoto and Daidouji," Mrs. Mandy replied. It was easy to spot their seats for there were only two empty seats in the chole class. They went over and settled themselves down. Syaoran grimed at Sakura as she stared at him.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Kinoyoto-san," Syaoran greeted as he acted as if he didn't know Sakura. Sakura was rather relief by his action.  
  
"Same here too," Sakura replied as she turned to face the front.  
  
'He isn't so bad after all.' Sakura thought.  
  
Eriol was staring at the still-standing up Tomoyo. His heart was beating very fast and he asked himself why. Tomoyo wanted to turn around and looked at him. She had a lot of questions after that night. But something worries her. What if he was playing her out?  
  
"Thank you, Daidouji-san, you may sit down now," the teacher told her and the lessons continued while both Tomoyo and Eriol couldn't concentrate.  
  
After school, Tomoyo packed her bag quickly and was about to leave when Eriol finally called out to Tomoyo.  
  
"Daidouji-san, can I speak to you for a moment?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo looked at him and so did the rest of the girls in the class. They watched as they left together before they muttered things under their breaths. Sakura packed her bags and followed closely behind, while Syaoran watched as she left.  
  
Tomoyo's Side  
  
"What's the matter, Hiiragizawa-kun?" Tomoyo asked nervously.  
  
"There's something I have to tell you," Eriol replied, his back facing her.  
  
"What?" Tomoyo asked, faking a smile. But she knew inside her, she was having a bad feeling about this.  
  
"About the kiss..." Eriol paused; he knew he was going to break this girl's heart. He knew he would and he hates himself for breaking the angel's heart. (Angel's heart? I thought so)  
  
"Don't worry about it, I wouldn't tell anyone," Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"It's not about that!" Eriol shouted, he could feel himself all tensed up.  
  
"I really need to go, Hiiragizawa-kun," Tomoyo insisted as she turned to leave.  
  
"I was having a bet with Syaoran," Eriol finally got to his point. Tomoyo stopped and turned to face him.  
  
"I thought you might...you know... mistake that I..." Before Eriol could finish his sentence, Tomoyo continues, "Don't worry, I know." And she ran off. Tears were building in her eyes the moment she heard that sentences.  
  
"Daidouji-san!" Eriol shouted as he watched her ran off. His heart was in pain.  
  
'Why am I feeling this?' Eriol thought.  
  
Sakura's Side  
  
"Mo... Where can Tomoyo-chan be?" Sakura asked as she searched the school for her sight. Just then Sakura spotted Tomoyo running towards her direction.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan," Sakura shouted as she ran towards Tomoyo.  
  
"Gomen, Sakura-chan, I want to go home alone for today," Tomoyo replied as she dashed past her and down the road. Tomoyo didn't want Sakura to see her tears.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura who just recovered from the shock went after her but lost her sight again.  
  
'Is Tomoyo-chan crying? Why? What did Hiiragizawa talk to her about?' Sakura wondered.  
  
Eriol's side  
  
"So you told her about it?" Syaoran asked as he drove themselves home. Eriol sighed, while his face turned slightly red. He was still thinking if he had done the right thing. His heart felt like it had been hit by a thousand needles.  
  
"And why are you blushing?" Syaoran smirked. His friend had found a girl, he just realized.  
  
"I'm not blushing," Eriol lied, his face turning redder, "And, yes, I told her about it."  
  
"What is her reaction?" Syaoran asked, trying to stop himself from laughing his heart out.  
  
"She is a wise girl alright," Eriol replied half-heartedly, "She didn't blame me or anything." 'Oh' was Syaoran's only reply. And the rest of the journey was silence again.  
  
Tomoyo's side  
  
Tomoyo sat alone in the park. Her face had turned red and so were her eyes. She knew just how dumb it was for her to cry her heart out. Her heart was in pain while tears kept forming in her eyes. Tomoyo, you are just another girl that that guy played and put aside. Tomoyo, have you forgotten your mother's teaching? Never ever trust a guy not until you know him inside out. Tomoyo didn't know what to do as more tears rolled down her cheeks. Just then, a handkerchief appeared in front of her eyes. Tomoyo looked up and saw a golden hair guy with piecing black eyes in front of her.  
  
"Here you go, Daidouji-san," the guy handed his handkerchief to her. Tomoyo blushed.  
  
"My name is Vicky Molly. I'm in the same school as you are," Vicky introduced himself.  
  
"Vicky?" Tomoyo's voice was blurring. She had cried too much.  
  
"I've been noticing you for a while," Vicky told her, a sweet smile on his face. Tomoyo looked at him. She didn't know she had admirers. (And yes, she had a lot of admirers and so is Sakura) She knew Sakyra has a lot for she is hyper-cute.  
  
"You... like me?" Tomoyo questioned softly, staring into his eyes.  
  
"Ah? Why... Yes, Daidouji-san," Vicky replied nervously, while blushing.  
  
"Call me, Tomoyo," Tomoyo replied.  
  
"Yes, Tomoyo-chan," Vicky replied, "I was hoping you could consider being my girlfriend." Tomoyo stared at him, it was all of a sudden that the sentence came out of nowhere.  
  
"I know it's a bit rush for you to consider, since you know practically nothing about me," Vicky added, afraid that he might offend Tomoyo. Upon seeing his reaction, Tomoyo laughed. Vicky is really one strange guy.  
  
"You know something, Tomoyo-chan," Vicky said, "Your smile is the most beautiful." Tomoyo blushed upon hearing that sentence.  
  
Eriol's side  
  
The two guys sat quietly in the car. Syaoran concentrated on his driving while Eriol looked out at the window. He was still thinking about Tomoyo. As they stopped in front of the traffic light, Eriol spotted Tomoyo with another guy in the park. Something struck hard on his heart. Tomoyo was laughing at the boy and smiling at him too!! Eriol stared at her, he thought he heard his heart shuttered into pieces. His fist were clinched together hard. He never saw her smile before. Her smile was beautiful. 'An angel from heaven.' Eriol thought. 'And why am I feeling jealous? Don't tell me I fall in love with this girl?'  
  
Syaoran saw Eriol's reaction and looked over the direction he's looking. He spotted Tomoyo and the guy, he looked back at his friend.  
  
"You are not going to interfere?" Syaoran asked sarcastically.  
  
"No, it's not my problem," Eriol lied still staring at Tomoyo, in his heart, he wanted so much to get off the car and havoc that guy, "Let's go. It's green light."  
  
"Fine," Syaoran giggled, "If she is being stolen by others, don't come crying over me." As he started the engine and drove off.  
  
Sakura's side  
  
"Sakura-chan," Zetsu called out to her as she walked down the path home.  
  
"Zetsu-kun," Sakura turned and saw him. She didn't want to met him, at least not now when she was still in thought of Li.  
  
"What's wrong Sakura-chan?" Zetsu asked, sensing something wrong.  
  
"Nothing," Sakura lied, "So how's your day?"  
  
"I still have things to do," Zetsu sighed, "But I want to spent more time with you, Sakura-chan."  
  
Sakura blushed. "Zetsu-kun, you better hrruy up," She told him with a smile, "It's about 3." Zetsu stared down at his watch in horror and dashed off. "Sakura-chan, I will call you later. Bye for now,"  
  
"Be careful!" Sakura shouted as she watched his shadow disappeared down the path. Sakura sighed again, she still can't get that kiss scene off her mind. She felt like she did something wrong behind Zetsu's back, especially Zetsu had never kiss her. That Li came and stole her first kiss and worst still, he might be the Li her mother told her to be careful of.  
  
If he is really the Li her mother was telling her, what will she do? Kill him? Or torture him? No, Sakura, this is not right. He didn't know you as Kinomoto right? Then why bother about him? Hey, are you going soft on him? If that guy is Li, then you should be hunting him, but why are you so unwilling? Don't tell me you have feeling for him?  
  
"I told you no!! I wouldn't allow my daughter to take that job," Nadeshiko slammed the phone as Sakura walked into her house. Sakura sweatdropped as she walked past her mother.  
  
"Sakuar-chan, how was school today?" Nadeshiko asked.  
  
"Fine," Sakura replied, "OKa-san, you know the name of the Li's son?" Nadeshiko looked at her in surprise, did Sakura find a Li?  
  
"Yes," Nadeshiko replied in an odd tone, "Why did you asked?"  
  
"Hmm?" Sakura looked at her mother in an uncertain look. Has her mother found out she had a Li on her mind?  
  
"Why did you ask?" Nadshiko questioned again.  
  
"I thought since I should be on guard on this guy, I need to know his name or I wouldn't know who the real one is," Sakura lied. White lies.  
  
"Really?" Nadeshiko questioned again. Sakura sweatdropped and nodded her head. Nadeshiko soghed and replied, "Sakura-chan, you know you shouldn't lie to me."  
  
"I understand, Oka-san,"Sakura replied.  
  
"The name is Syaoran," Nadeshiko replied.  
  
Sakura's face turned white, her mouth widen in horror upon hearing the name.  
  
He IS the Li!!!  
  
Finally I finish my chapter five. This chapter is really...  
  
I'm currently focusing on Tomoyo and Eriol since they are first-sight lovers. (Not sure if everyone understand it) I need them for the back of my story. Sakura and Syaoran of course.  
  
Those who read a lot of love story should be able to predict the story. Very easy to predict.  
  
Next chapter Chapter Six Ever since...  
  
Syaoran finally read the book that belongs to his father. The secrets between the Li's and... What?! Kinomoto's? What is it got to do with them? What's going on here? As Syaoran read on, he found out that Sakura is... (Completely on Syaoran's part) 


	6. Ever Since

Chapter Six

Ever since...  
  
The rest of the day at the Li's house was total silence. Eriol had locked himself in his room and refused to eat his dinner. Syaoran sat on his bed and looked at his father's book. It might be old but it still looked new. Syaoran opened the book with the key. He paused again. He didn't know if it was right to look at the context. Finally he decided to open the book. The first few pages were empty. Finally Syaoran found writing on the pages.  
  
_4/5/1985  
  
It was consider the best day in my whole life. I never thought there will be anything better than this. Yelan and I were going on a date. Hahaha... Not to mention to get our best friends, Nadeshiko and Fujitaka Kinomoto along with us.  
_  
What?! The Kinomoto's? Best friends? What is going on? Syaoran looked at the sentences in surprise. His mother had never told him they were best friend.  
  
_We had a great time at the theme park. Nadeshiko and Yelan were so afraid of the haunted mansion while Fujitaka and I enjoyed scaring them. They were so angry with us after that. Fujitaka and I had a hard time persuading them to forgive us.  
  
We had lunch together and we discussed about our future. Yelan and I will get married and I will set up a business. Fujitaka looked over to Nadeshiko and back at me. There was a sight in his eyes. He had something on mind. I questioned both of them, but they refuse to tell me. I wonder what they are hiding from us. I really wonder.  
  
_'This is weird.' Syaoran thought, "didn't Father know that the Kinomotos are assassins?' Syaoran turned the book a lot back.  
  
_1/4/1988  
  
I met Fujitaka and Nadeshiko when Yelan and I visited Japan. They had a son, Touya and a new-born girl, Sakura. Surprisingly, we came at the right time when Sakura was born. Funny. They had changed their name, Kinomoto to Kinoyoto.  
  
_Kinoyoto?! That girl?! It's... Syaoran sat in shocked. The girl he kissed, she is the one involved in his father's death and he kissed her?! Syaoran read on.  
  
_I asked Fujitaka why he chose to be an assassin. He just looked at me and replied, "It's in my blood, my friend. As much as I denied the truth, I still have to face it. Beside, there is Nadeshiko who is always with me, and you and Yelan. I'm not afraid that I will lose myself as a cold assassin. As long as you guys are with me, I know my family will be control. We will not lose ourselves." His smile melted my heart. We know one day the two of us will meet in different ground. But we will always cherish the friendship we shared.  
_  
Father must really like the Kinomoto's family. He smiled at himself. He knew his father was a kind-hearted person. But if they were good friend, why will the Kinomoto's killed his father? Syaoran turned even further back.  
  
_25/12/1990  
  
I met Sakura-chan in the park near her house. She was beautiful and as cute as Nadeshiko had been. She was very alert and spotted me before I could get near her. She is a talented assassin, I must say. I introduced myself as her father's friend, Fang. She told me they were not at home. I smiled at her as she continued, "Don't underestimate my ability old man. I will kick your ass before you even do anything to me." She has such strong determination and courage. I smiled brightly at her making her question me why I was smiling so brightly. How will a little girl know I was a close friend of her father? I told her that she was as charming as her mother, Nadeshiko. 'Oh' was her reply. When I was about to leave, I thought I will give her something as a Christmas Day. I remember the keys I had with me. I gave her the other, telling her that she can only wear it when she turned sixteen. She asked why, and the only thing I told her: You will be able to recognize by my son. And I thought I saw her blush. And I left.  
  
I really wonder if Nadeshiko recognize the key. The two keys that the four of us bought together as a symbol of our friendship. I really wonder...  
  
_That explain the key that Kinoyoto had... I mean... Kinomoto had.' Syaoran thought. 'But why did Father say I will be able to recognize her?'  
  
_1/4/1995  
  
Sakura was being attack today. A group of assassins came and attacked her. I was on my way to give her a birthday surprise. But when I arrived at the park, I saw a blood-covered Sakura. She was totally covered with blood. Gosh, I thought I was going to have a heart-attack. A little girl taking on a group of highly trained assassins and they are killed by her?! Sakura is really very talented in assassin. If she is not tamed, she can become a cold and heartless assassin. That was my fear. When she saw me, I thought I saw tears in her eyes. I called out her name as she ran towards me. She cried. The little girl who killed her enemies within seconds cried bitterly. It must be harsh on her. She is still young. I brought her home. Nadeshiko was surprised to see me with Sakura. As she sends Touya to get Sakura to her bed, we chatted and I told her everything. Nadeshiko seems to be surprise by the incident. She never knew Sakura was this talented. I told her to be careful since Sakura is an extreme threat to both the black market and them. She nodded in agreement and thanks me for sending Sakura home. I left, but I thought if I did the right thing. I worked for the government and Fujitaka worked for the black market. I fear the day we meet as enemy will be soon...  
_  
Syaoran turned a few more pages back.  
  
_26/6/1996  
  
My fear had came. The government had given order for me to take the Kinomoto's out. My fear. Yelan had told me to turn the assignment down. But I refused. I want to make sure the Kinomoto's continue to stay. Yelan understand how I feel. She cried bitterly. I know I might not come back to Hong Kong alive. I know what I was doing... I will pass the key to this book to Syaoran. He should understand by then. His father's wish. I will not be able to see Sakura as my daughter-in-law.  
  
_Daughter-in-law?! What's Father thinking? Why would I marry her if she is the enemy?  
  
Just then, Syaoran saw an envelope. It had his name on it and he opened it.  
  
_Dear Syaoran,  
  
I guess when you read this letter I will be gone for what, six, seven years? I know you hate the Kinomoto's for you think they are the one behind my death. As your father, please do not hate them and go after their lives. I sacrifice to save them and I don't wish my son to kill them for my revenge.  
  
The reason I'm writing this letter is that I wish to tell you something dark about the government. The reason they want the Kinomotos died. They feared their power. Yes, the Kinomoto's power. The government is trying to buy the black market too. They knew how dangerous the Kinomoto is. The Kinomoto's not only kill for those who paid them. They also kill those governments that are corrupted. Therefore they are not totally bad people. So Syaoran, as my son, fulfilled my dream. Protect the Kinomoto's.  
  
Love from your late father, Yong Li  
  
P.S. Protect Sakura too. She is a weak girl within although she has a tough look. She is too talented and posts a threat to the world if she falls into the dark pit.  
  
_Protect her? A weak girl? Kinomoto? That's funny. But if Father sacrificed to save Kinomoto's then who killed him? The government is buying the black market? Which means everything is a... Syaoran sat in shock as he slammed the book close and locked it. This is getting a little too off everything.

* * *

This chapter is short and simple. I wouldn't say it is good. It's up to you guys to decide if it is good. But one thing I must say. I suck at writing letters and diary entries.  
  
By the way, this chapter is purely on Syaoran. He needs to understand the misunderstanding between his family and Sakura's. So is Syaoran going to go after Sakura's life? Or will he change? We will see... I also hope more people can review on this story... But it's okay. You choose to write the reviews.  
  
Next chapter

Chapter Seven

The Secret

Sakura was still in shock... When she learn even more truth from her mother, Nadeshiko on the Li's will she even be more shock than usual? The truth behind Syaoran's father's death!!


	7. The secret

Chapter Seven The secret  
  
I change the title of the chapter and the storyline. Hope you don't mind.  
  
"Syaoran..." Sakura questioned herself as she sat on her bed. It was half- past midnight. The news caught her off-guard. He is the enemy, the guy who is going after her life. She had to finish him before he did. But why was she holding herself back?  
  
"Sakura-chan?" Nadeshiko peeped into the room to find her daughter sitting on the bed.  
  
"Hai, Oka-san?" Sakura asked in a timid voice.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Nadeshiko asked in concern.  
  
"No, nothing really, Oka-san," Sakura lied.  
  
"Don't lie to me, my daughter," Nadeshiko said as she sat down and patted Sakura's head. Sakura was shocked by her mother's reaction at first and hugged her.  
  
"I don't know what to do now, Oka-san," Sakura told her.  
  
"It's got to do with the Li's right?" Nadeshiko asked. Sakura nodded her head while burying her head into her mother.  
  
"I met Syaoran at the party, Oka-san and at school," Sakura told Nadeshiko, "I..."  
  
"Yes?" Nadeshiko asked as she saw her little daughter blushing.  
  
"I... kiss.. him," Sakura replied, still blushing.  
  
"You what?!" Nadeshiko looked down at her daughter in surprise, "You kiss him?"  
  
"I didn't know he was Syaoran Li! And he pulled me in for the kiss. I don't even know how to react," Sakura cried.  
  
"Relax, Sakura-chan," Nadeshiko consoled Sakura, "I didn't scold you for kissing him."  
  
"I didn't want to belief that Syaoran is Li, he is just so..." Sakura sobbed.  
  
"Kind," Nadeshiko continued, "Just like Yang."  
  
"Yang?" Sakura asked, still sobbing.  
  
"That's Li's, Syaoran's father," Nadeshiko replied, looking at her daughter, "It's time for you to know the truth Sakura."  
  
Flashback  
  
"Nadeshiko, Fujitaka!" Yang shouted as he and his wife ran towards them.  
  
"Yang! Yelan!" Nadeshiko called out and hugged Yelan.  
  
"Long time no see, Fujitaka," Yang told him.  
  
"I thought we met last month..." Fujitaka smiled.  
  
"How's Sakura and Touya?" "How's Syaoran and his sisters?" Both asked at the same. They stared at each other and laughed, "Stop copying me!" The wives looked at their husbands and giggled.  
  
"Care for a drink?" Fujitaka asked.  
  
"Sure, I was thinking the same," Yang told him while still smiling.  
  
They settled down and ordered 4 cups of coffees.  
  
"So, what brought you back here, Yang?" Nadeshiko asked. Both Yang and Yelan almost choked at their drinks. Both Nadeshiko and Fujitaka looked at them in surprise.  
  
"Nothing, we were here for a holiday," Yelan lied.  
  
"You should bring Syaoran here too. I hadn't had the chance to meet him. I wish to meet him," Nadeshiko smiled.  
  
"I will bring him the next time I come," Yelan replied.  
  
'She used the word 'I', which means...' Fujitaka looked from Yelan to Yang whose face looked rather pale and worried, 'Could it be?'  
  
"Yang?" Fujitaka paused, as he looked at his friend with a sad face. Yang seems to know what he was thinking and sighed.  
  
"This can't be true. Tell me it's not true, Yang, please," Fujitaka pleased.  
  
"I'm afraid it's true, Fujitaka," Yang replied sadly, "It's time."  
  
"What's true?" Nadeshiko asked, "What's going on?"  
  
Yelan looked over to her husband who nodded to her, said, "From the moment we leave here, Nadeshiko, we are no longer friends. We are enemy." Nadeshiko looked at them wide-eyed, her hands over her mouth. "Sorry, Nadeshiko, Fujitaka, we can't do anything about this."  
  
"I know this day will come... After all, the government of several countries are eyeing on me. I know this will come," Fujitaka said as he looked at his coffee.  
  
"Fujitaka..." Yang wanted to say something but hold it back.  
  
"Yang... Yelan...Thanks for everything. I wouldn't cause any trouble for you two. We will meet in the battle field. I wouldn't hold anything back because we are friends once. I will always cherish our friendship. Trust me," Fujitaka said, forcing a smile. Nadeshiko looked at her husband, she knew he was feeling very upset, she was feeling the same too.  
  
"I'm sorry, Fujitaka," Yang replied.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"Your father was sad about it after that day," Nadeshiko continued, "There was a period of time your father became a heartless killer. Sad to say, I was too. But for me, I still have the Touya and you to hold me back."  
  
Sakura nodded, she remembered when she was young her mother came home soaked with blood. "What brought Oto-san back then?" Sakura asked.  
  
Nadeshiko sighed, "The death of Yang brought your father back. A little case you were involved too, Sakura."  
  
"What?!" Sakura shouted.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Waiting for me?" Fujitaka asked as he stood in the middle of the warehouse. He was surrounded with piles of dead bodies.  
  
Yang came out of his hiding place, said, "When did you know I was here?"  
  
"From the beginning," Fujitaka grimed at him. Yang looked at his friend sadly.  
  
"You've change, Fujitaka," Yang replied, "You change from the one I used to know."  
  
"I'm not longer the one you used to know, Yang," Fujitaka said as he moved swiftly towards Yang whom dodged it with ease and gave Fujitaka a hind- kicked, slamming him hard on the ground.  
  
"I don't really wish to fight you," Yang replied, still in his fighting mode.  
  
"Too bad you have to," Fujitaka replied as he got himself up. He wept away the blood that was at the edge of his lips.  
  
"Fuji..." Before Yang could call out Fujitaka's name, he had dashed towards Yang with a Sword. (Out of no where) Yang dodged it narrowly, skipping a few steps back. He picked up a sword just in time to counter Fujitaka's attack. Sword clashed and they tried to overpower the other.  
  
"Fujitaka, what have I done wrong to make you change?" Yang asked, still holding on. Fujitaka looked at him; he didn't know the answer to Yang's question. He still have his feeling, he still cared for his friends.  
  
"Answer me, Fujitaka! Or I will not fight you!" Yang shouted.  
  
"God, hell damn!! I don't know!!" Fujitaka replied. He really had no idea. Things are just getting too off hand. He had no idea how to hold on to his will. He never wanted to fight his friend.  
  
Finally they pushed themselves away from each other, skipping a few steps back from each other.  
  
"What do you mean by you don't know?" Yang asked, trying to hold his laughter back.  
  
"You are laughing," Fujitaka replied.  
  
"So what if I am?" Yang laughed. Fujitaka could feel himself smiling. The warmth in Yang's smile softened his heart. It was quite a while since he smiled.  
  
"Let's forget about the fight shall we? I'm getting hungry here," Yang replied.  
  
"I think we have to fight our way out, Yang, Companies," Fujitaka said.  
  
Group of guys were in the way.  
  
"Mr. Li, Mr. Kinomoto, don't you even move a bit," one of the men demanded," If you do, this girl will be died."  
  
"Oto-san!" Sakura shouted.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"That guy was Yang?! He's Syaoran's father?! The guy who saved me?" Sakura asked in disbelief. She tried to find out who killed the guy. She wanted to kill them as revenge. But she never knew he was Syaoran's father, a Li.  
  
"Yes, although he never want you to know," Nadeshiko added.  
  
"But you guys never killed him, someone else did!!" Sakura shouted.  
  
"Yes, but we are the one who cause Syaoran and his four sister to have no father and Yelan to raise the kids up on her own. The only thing we can do for Yang was to keep our distance," Nadeshiko relied, "But I don't think Syaoran knows about the truth yet."  
  
Sakura went into the thoughts again. She was there. She was the one who cause the death of Syaoran's father.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Sakura!" Both of them shouted.  
  
"Don't you dare to move," the man shouted.  
  
"Release her, Sonic," Yang shouted.  
  
"What if I don't? Yang oh Yang, you are defying the order from the government are you?" Sonic asked.  
  
"So what if I am going to do so?" Yang threatened.  
  
"What did you just say?!" Fujitaka asked.  
  
"I defied the order from the government. I don't want to fight you, Fujitaka. I don't want you to loss yourself," Yang replied still staring at Sonic.  
  
"You shouldn't have Yang!!" Fujitaka shouted, "You will get yourself killed."  
  
"I'm not afraid of death, Fujitaka," Yang replied, "What I'm afraid is to loss my best friend's life."  
  
"What about Yelan? She needs you!" Fujitaka shouted, "You can't just leave her alone! You can't be so selfish!"  
  
"I have always been selfish, Fujitaka," Yang laughed. Tears were forming in his eyes as he whispered under his breathe, "Yelan, forgive for my selfishness."  
  
In spilt seconds, Yang dashed towards Sakura who looked at him in surprise as he fought his way towards her. Fujitaka followed and helped. He was used to fighting people fast, "Go for it, Yang, I will hold the rest."  
  
Sonic was surprise at Yang's and Fujitaka's reaction. He was not expecting that.  
  
"You had done it! You are died young girl!" Sonic shouted. But he felt the girl's powerful throw as he hit the ground.  
  
"Sorry to spoilt your fun," Sakura told him, "Thanks for bring me to them. You dumb moron!" As she took her gun out and shot his left arm. Sonic yelled in pain.  
  
"Sakura, come over here," Yang shouted. Sakura ran towards him as he hugged her.  
  
"Everything is going to be fine," Yang told her. Just then he saw Sonic picking up the gun.  
  
"Die, Kinomoto!" He shouted as he fired at Sakura.  
  
"No!" Yang shouted as he bent down to protect Sakura, taking the shot by the lung.  
  
"Fang!" Sakura shouted.  
  
"Yang!!" Fujitaka shouted as he shot Sonic by the head. Dashing to his friend's help, he asked Sakura to call the ambulance.  
  
"Yang, hang on," Fujitaka told him.  
  
"Fujitaka..." Yang gasped for breath, "Please... tell... Yelan... that... cough I... love... her...cough always..."  
  
"Yang, please hang in there," Fujitaka pleased.  
  
"It's... time... to... say... I'm ... sorry..." Yang tried to smile, "Don't... change... to... that... self...again...promise?"  
  
"I promise, Yang so just hang on..." Fujitaka cried.  
  
"Bye...my...best...friend..." Yang whispered his last sentence and passed away...  
  
Ok... I know this is just on the death of Yang Li. I know the action part is lame. I don't know how to write. So any recommendation of books full of actions? I need to polish the fighting part.  
  
Anyway, I change the chapter because the story I wrote is some sort like out of the title so I decide to change it. Hope you like the story.  
  
Signing off, Kit.  
  
Chapter Eight Seducing game?!  
  
Both Sakura and Syaoran knew the truth behind their family. And they started to act very strange. Tomoyo and Vicky somehow got together at lunch causing Eriol to feel jealous. He had a plan in his mind. He will seduce Tomoyo to get her heart. Will he be able to do that with Vicky in his way? Touya brought someone home. And guess who, it's Yukito. Sakura found out more than she needs to let her brother know. The truth of Yukito. 


	8. Seducing game Part 1

Chapter Eight

Seducing game - Part 1

Sorry i have to break the story up...

* * *

Sakura woke up when the sun shone into her room. She looked over to find it was only seven in the morning. She was still feeling sleepy. After all she stayed up late the night before to finish listening to the story her mother told her. The truth of the incident.  
  
Sakura sat up at the side of her bed and stretched herself. Then she sighed. It was a good thing she didn't have school on that day. She didn't know how to face Syaoran now. She was the one who caused Syaoran's father death and she felt her guilt taking over her. She thought of finishing off the Li's before, but now to think of it, they have the right to hate her or maybe kill her. She sighed again as she got herself washed up and went down.  
  
"Ohayo, Kaiji," Touya greeted.  
  
"Ohayo," Sakura replied half-heartedly. Touya realized the unusual about her sister.  
  
"Something wrong, Sakura?" Touya asked.  
  
Sakura looked at her brother in surprise, thought, 'Is it that obvious?'  
  
"Sakura?" Touya questioned again.  
  
"No, no, nothing is wrong," Sakura lied. Apparently her brother had no idea about the incident. Touya eyed Sakura suspiciously. Sakura faked a smile while sweatdropped.  
  
"Better not lie Sakura, you know the consequences," Touya warned her.  
  
"Ohayo, Sakura-chan, Touya-kun," Fujitaka and Nadeshiko greeted the both of them as they walked into the dinning room.  
  
"Ohayo," Touya and Sakura returned in unison.  
  
"What will you two have for today?" Fujitaka asked.  
  
"I'm free," Sakura replied smiling, "Maybe I will hang out with Tomoyo- chan."  
  
"You, Touya?" Nadeshiko asked.  
  
"I'm bringing a friend over," Touya replied, "His name is Yukito Tsukishiro. A University friend. He's helping me with my project."  
  
"Yukito Tsukishiro?" Sakura asked. She thought she read something on that guy a few nights before. Then she remembered the kiss. She blushed slightly. Yes she had read something on that guy the night before.  
  
"Something wrong, Sakura?" Touya narrowed his eyes as he looked at his sister.  
  
"Nothing," Sakura replied as she stood up and moved away. (Her face still blushing) "I'm calling Tomoyo!"  
  
Syaoran's side  
  
"Goodmorning, Syaoran," Eriol greeted.  
  
"Hmm..." Syaoran nodded his head in return. He didn't sleep well the pervious night.  
  
"Something that matters?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Nothing," Syaoran replied, "How did your search go?"  
  
"Oh, well," Eriol started, "You will be surprise what I found on the CIA's secret files."  
  
"How secret is your secret?" Syaoran questioned. Eriol smiled as he passed the file to him.  
  
"Top-secret," Eriol replied.  
  
Syaoran took the file while his friend prepared his breakfast for him. (Don't Syaoran prepare food for himself?)  
  
_Name: Fujitaka Kinomoto _

_Age: 42 _

_Birthday: 3 January _

_Occupation: Businessman; Assassin _

_Favourite Food: Cotton Candy _

_Hates to Eat: Nothing _

_Favourite Thing to Do: Excavating, cooking _

_Favourite Colour: White, tea, ivory _

_Favourite Flower: Nadshiko, Sakura _

_Best Recipe: Almost everything _

_Family Members: Touya(son), Nadeshiko(Wife)_  
  
'That's weird. Where's Sakura's name?' Syaoran thought.  
  
"Eriol, when is this information last update?" Syaoran asked as he looked for the date. Then he spotted in a corner the date.  
  
_Last update: 10/10/1996 _

_Updated by: Yang Li_  
  
"Father..." Syaoran whispered.

"Seems to me that your father update the file before he was finished by the Kinomoto's," Eriol replied as he put Syaoran's breakfast down. _Western meal_.  
  
"Do you have something that you do not know how to cook, Eriol?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"I hope I have," Eriol smirked as he walked over and sat down, "The CIA seems to have continued their chase on the Kinomoto's. The project file is called, 'Nightshade'."  
  
"Nice name it got," Syaoran replied as he closed the file. He didn't know if he was ready to take out the Kinomoto's anymore. He was confused. First he kissed a Kinomoto, second he found out their parents were best of friends, what will it be next? He didn't know what to do. Should he kill the Kinomoto's or what? He didn't even know how to face her.  
  
"Are you okay?" Eriol asked in concern as he saw his friend hadn't touched his breakfast.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Syaoran lied as he ate his breakfast. Eriol looked at Syaoran, he knew something was wrong. But he was not sure what.  
  
"Anyway, what are you going to do this afternoon?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Shopping," Eriol replied, "Need to get our supplies."  
  
"Oh..." Syaoran replied, "I guess I just go around."  
  
"Fine," Eriol replied as he took the plate away from him.  
  
Sakura's side  
  
"Moshi, moshi, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo's voice came from the other side.  
  
"Are you free today?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I'm afraid I'm not, Sakura-chan. Goman," Tomoyo apologized.  
  
"You have a date?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Hmm?!" Tomoyo's voice was a little shocked.  
  
"Who are you going out with then, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked playfully.  
  
"Ahm..." Tomoyo wondered.  
  
"Come on, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura pleased.  
  
"Okay, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo replied reluctantly, "I'm going out with Vicky."  
  
"Vicky? You mean Vicky Molly?!" Sakura asked in surprise.  
  
"Yeah," Tomoyo replied, "So, goman, Sakura-chan, I can't go out with you."  
  
"It's ok," Sakura smiled, "Have fun."  
  
"Bye, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo replied.  
  
Sakura putted down the phone and sighed, her friend was going on a date. Where is Zetsu when she needs him? She went to her room and sat down in front of her computer. She switched it on and searched on the guy her brother told her that was coming over. Yukito Tsukishiro.  
  
_One search matches your finding.  
  
CIA.doc  
_  
Sakura double clicked the document. When she saw the context of the file, she was almost shocked to death. She had to tell her brother about it.

* * *

This is rather short. I don't want people to get confused 'cause the story is going to jump about Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran. So please bear with it.  
  
Hope you guys like it.  
  
Next chapter (Continue)

Chapter Nine

Seducing game – Part 2  
  
Continue of the pervious summary. Eriol saw Tomoyo and Vicky having lunch together. He was jealous as a plan form in his mind. Eriol tried seducing Tomoyo but with Vicky in the way, will he be able to get Tomoyo?


	9. Seducing game Part 2

Chapter Nine

Seducing game – Part 2  
  
'Syaoran is really acting weird today.' Eriol thought as he walked towards the mall. 'I wonder what happen.'  
  
His friend had gone for a walk in the park. He told Eriol to beware of girls. Eriol knew why. The seducer, that was his nick. Not that he like the name, he was called that by his 'close' friends. He walked into the mall; a figure caught his eyes somehow. A familiar figure, he thought as he looked more clearly at her, he thought he heard his heart beat faster. He hid himself, not knowing the reason why, and watched.  
  
A girl wearing silk white dress over her snow-white skin, dark purple hair tied up with white lace at the back, wearing a white high-heel shoes and a white handbag. That girl, not least the unexpected, was Tomoyo Daidouji! (I just realize. Everything Tomoyo wear on that day was white. And I wonder why I wrote it all white...)  
  
Tomoyo's side  
  
Tomoyo was standing inside the mall waiting for Vicky. Vicky called her, telling her he would be late. Caught in lesson, the reason he gave her. Tomoyo could hear his teacher scolding him at the background. Tomoyo almost laughed her head off after she put the phone down.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan!" A voice called out to her. Tomoyo turned to find Vicky running towards her. He was wearing a plain t-shirt with a dark blue coat and jeans.  
  
"Vicky-kun," Tomoyo greeted, "Goodmorning."  
  
"You mean, good afternoon," Vicky told her telling her the time was one o'clock, "In any case, you are wonderful... No... I mean stunning today."  
  
"Oh... well... Thank you for your comment," Tomoyo replied, blushing.  
  
"Should we go for lunch? 'Cause I'm hungry right now," Vicky joked, "The teacher wouldn't stop lecturing me."  
  
"Sure," Tomoyo replied cheerfully, "Let's try that restaurant over there. I heard it was quite good."  
  
"Anything you want, my princess," Vicky smiled as he held her hand. Tomoyo blushed even deeper the moment their hands came in contact. 'His hand feels so warm.' Tomoyo thought as they went towards the restaurant.  
  
Eriol's side  
  
Eriol thought he stopped breathing the moment he saw Tomoyo. She looks so right in that dress. She looks so stunning and bright. He hid himself in the corner as he observed. Eriol oh Eriol, when did you become someone so timid? She is just a regular girl. (For actual fact, she is not.) You played her around remember? Why do you even bother to hide yourself from her? Just then, he saw Tomoyo turning around. Looking at the same direction Tomoyo's looking, he saw that guy again. He knew who this guy was. Vicky Molly. He searched the school's data for him last night. (After he found the data Syaoran wants.) He seems to be apologizing to Tomoyo. Maybe because he is late. (He just hit the nail right on the head.)  
  
Eriol was feeling anger building inside of him. He was angry, he admitted. He disliked that Vicky guy. But he questioned himself again: Was it because of Daidouji? He just knew her for less than a day, why is it that makes him felt this way? When he saw Vicky holding Tomoyo's hand, he felt his anger 'ready to erupt'. But when he saw Tomoyo blushing, he felt his anger vanished. Sadness took over the anger he had. Why was he not the one holding her hands? He remembered the kiss he had with Tomoyo. Now he was more determined to make Tomoyo his.  
  
"I let you slip off my hand once, I'm not going to make the same mistake twice," Eriol whispered under his breath, "You going to be mine."  
  
Tomoyo's side  
  
"What do you like to have, Tomoyo-chan?" Vicky asked as they sat down to order their food.  
  
"I think I will take fish and chips," Tomoyo replied smiling.  
  
"Two fish and chips please," Vicky told the waitress politely. Tomoyo sat there, not knowing how to start a conversation. For the first time in her whole life, she didn't know how to start a conversation. She never had this kind of experience.  
  
"So feeling better?" Vicky asked, blushing.  
  
"Yeah, a lot better," Tomoyo replied, smiling, "Thanks again for yesterday... for sending me home." And she blushed.  
  
"It's my duty to send you home," Vicky replied smiling.  
  
"I was wondering..." Tomoyo was cut off when her phone rang. Tomoyo excused herself and went to a quiet place to answer the phone.  
  
"Moshi moshi, Tomoyo's speaking," Tomoyo answered.  
  
"It's me, Daidouji-san," Eriol spoke from the other side.  
  
"How on earth did you get my number?" Tomoyo asked in shocked.  
  
"You don't have to know do you?" The voice told her from the back. Tomoyo turned around and was shocked to saw Eriol behind her.  
  
"You," Tomoyo hissed, "Why are you here?"  
  
"I can be where I want, you know, Tomoyo-chan," Eriol replied in a seductive tone.  
  
"You are irritating, Hiiragizawa-kun," Tomoyo told him as she tried to move away. Eriol grabbed her by the waist and pushed her against the wall. Tomoyo stared at Eriol, said, "Now what do you want?"  
  
"You know what I want, Tomoyo," Eriol replied as he leaned in.  
  
"Not again, Eriol-kun," Tomoyo whispered softly, she felt herself being possessed. This guy just played her out yesterday and she knew she hated him. But now, when he tried to play her again, she is still going to give it in?! What is going on in you, Tomoyo?! You are at a date; you can't let your date see you kissing another guy!  
  
She felt his lips brushed across her. She felt herself going soft. She felt so helpless. She never wanted to get near this guy yet she can't. She knew he was seducing her but she can't stop herself. Things aren't going right after she met this guy.  
  
"Please don't Eriol-kun," Tomoyo whispered.  
  
"Why?" Eriol asked, "Is it because of that Vicky guy you are with?"  
  
Tomoyo stared at him, "How did you know about Vicky?"  
  
'Opps... I forgot that I should say that.' Eriol thought.  
  
"Eriol?" Tomoyo asked again.  
  
"I saw you with him yesterday at the park," Eriol replied reluctantly.  
  
"You followed me?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol looked into Tomoyo's eyes and shook his head.  
  
"I was on the way home when I saw that," Eriol replied. 'Oh' came out of Tomoyo's mouth. She was rather disappointed. Disappointed?! What is she thinking? Tomoyo, you are supposed to hate him!!! And you are now feeling disappointed?!  
  
'Everything is getting so confusing.' Tomoyo thought. She felt Eriol's lips brushed against her lips again. The warmth and the urge to kiss him made her irresistible. She brought herself to him, kissing him fully by the lips. Eriol wrapped his hands around her tiny waist (I can't think of better words, forgive me.), bringing her closer to him to deepen the kiss.  
  
A shout caused the two of them to break off immediately. (That includes the hugging part.)  
  
"Let go of my girlfriend," The guy shouted. The guy never the least expected was Vicky Molly.  
  
"Vicky!" Tomoyo shouted, blushing.  
  
"Who's your girlfriend?" Eriol narrowed his eyes at Vicky.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, you okay?" Vicky asked, seeing Tomoyo nodded as a reply. "The girl beside you is my girlfriend."  
  
Tomoyo blushed, she wasn't even sure if she would admitted herself as Vicky's girlfriend. Everything gets so confusing.  
  
"I don't think so, pal," Eriol replied with a smirk.  
  
"What makes you think so?" Vicky asked in surprise.  
  
"Lost of words I see," Eriol told him evilly, "Surprise by people's speech. Not really good at hiding your emotion, don't you?"  
  
'Hiding of emotion? Why did it feel so familiar? Have I heard about this before?' Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Why you..." Vicky was getting frustrated by Eriol.  
  
"Want to take me on? Try that outside. I don't think either of us would want to break things here," Eriol smirked.  
  
"Fine with me," Vicky told him. He will never allow anyone to take his Tomoyo away. Tomoyo just stared at these two guys. They are fighting over her. What is she going to do? She followed as these two guys walked out the restaurant and towards the park. Things are getting way out of hand for her!

* * *

Okay, I will stop here for today. Two guys fighting over Tomoyo here, another two fighting over Sakura later. This is going to be fun isn't it? In any case, if there is mistake, please forgive me. I don't really have the time to check through my spelling, tenses etc.  
  
Next chapter

Chapter Ten

Seducing game – Part 3  
  
Vicky and Eriol got into a fight. Who will win? Who is Tomoyo going to cheer for? Sakura went to the park to find herself meeting Syaoran. The two of them didn't know how to face each other. What will happen between them?


	10. Seducing game Part 3

Chapter Ten

Seducing game – Part 3  
  
"Oni-chan!" Sakura shouted as she searched the house for Touya. She had to tell him something. Something about that Yukito.  
  
"Mary! Where's my big brother?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I think he had gone out," Mary replied. (Mary is the maid.)  
  
"Just great," Sakura said. She was sure Touya had gone to meet Yukito. She was afraid that something bad is going to happen on him. She called his phone, no one answered the phone. 'Damn. Where is he?' Sakura thought.  
  
She grabbed her favourite pink jacket, her phone and went out. Where can she start the find? The park.  
  
She ran to the park. By the time she reached there, she was sweating. She scanned the park. Her brother was no where in sight. Now where? She didn't know where else to find her brother.  
  
"Looking for someone again?" A voice asked from behind.  
  
'That voice... Could it be?' Sakura thought as she felt the fear taking over her. She turned and found herself facing Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran's side  
  
Syaoran walked about the park. Things got so confusing. The government is buying the black market. Finish the Kinomoto. If everything is what he thinks, then he is in a deep trouble. (What he thinks is up to your imagination.)  
  
He sighed. Should he tell Eriol about this? He knew his friend notice the difference in him today. Should he? Syaoran, what is wrong with you? What do you fear? You are born for this. SO why are you afraid?  
  
'I think I should wait for mother to arrive first before I take my next step,' Syaoran thought. He is not ready to handle this thing on his own. At least not now. He had a lot of things he wanted to ask his mother. Things on the Kinomoto. After he read his father's diary, he knew he is missing something in between. He is going to find out everything before he concludes anything.  
  
Just then, he spotted Sakura running into the park. She is scanning for someone. Who could it be? And why did he even care? Now that he knew she is a Kinomoto, should he hate her? Yet, something seems to possess him to walk over to her.  
  
"Looking for someone again?" Syaoran asked.  
  
Sakura's side  
  
"Li-kun," Sakura paused as he reminded her that she was the one who caused him to lose his father. She looked away, blushing; she didn't know how to face him.  
  
"Who are you looking for? Maybe I can help you find," Syaoran asked. He didn't know what made him offer the help.  
  
"It's okay. I can look for him on my own," Sakura replied, still not looking at him.  
  
'Him? Could it be Kinomoto's boyfriend? That... What's the guy's name? Zesu or Zetsu?' Syaoran thought, feeling himself going jealous.  
  
"Fine, anything, **Kinomoto-san**," Syaoran replied, unconsciously called her actual surname. Sakura stared at him while Syaoran covered his mouth in horror. He just did something he shouldn't have.  
  
"What did you just call me, Li-kun?" Sakura asked in fear. She thought she heard wrongly. How did he found out that she was a Kinomoto? Syaoran just looked at her into her eyes, should he tell her? No, maybe not. Maybe she didn't know about him yet. (In fact she knew.)  
  
"Kinoyoto, that's your surname isn't it? Unless you want me to call you Sakura," Syaoran lied. Sakura looked at him in suspicion. Clearly he is lying.  
  
"Anything, it still refers to me right?" Sakura replied while looking around. 'What did I just say? Did I just allow him to call me by my name? What am I thinking?' Sakura wondered. Syaoran was surprised as well. Just then, both of them spotted Eriol, Vicky and Tomoyo walking into the park.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan?" "Eriol?" Both Syaoran and Sakura shouted at the same time. Both of them looked at each other, surprise by the other's action. Eriol and the rest didn't seem to notice them. Both Syaoran and Sakura walked over towards them.  
  
Tomoyo's side  
  
All three of them walked quietly towards the park. Tomoyo didn't know what to do now. This was her first date. How did she get herself in this?  
  
"Okay, we are at the park," Vicky turned to face Eriol, "What do you want from Tomoyo?"  
  
"I want her," Eriol smiled.  
  
"And you think I'm going to give her to you?" Vicky asked.  
  
"Vicky Molly. Son of Nicky Molly. Age, 16. Mother died when he is 3. Blood type, O. Personality, outgoing. I think all of that are craps," Eriol spoke everything that he memorized last night, "But something surprises me even more is your father."  
  
"Oh, how much do you know about my father?" Vicky asked.  
  
"Nicky Molly. Son of Janet Dickson and Ester Molly. Age, 46. Blood type, O. Occupation, businessman. But from the amount he is earning a month, I would doubt if he is not involve in any illegal activites," Eriol smiled, seeing Vicky's face turned white.  
  
'How on earth did he know that much? Who is he?' Vicky questioned.  
  
"Surprise by how much I know? Don't have to, Vicky boy," Eriol laughed. He was enjoying the effects of his words. What he didn't know was the danger in his words.  
  
Tomoyo looked at Eriol. He sure knew a lot on Vicky. But something else bothered Tomoyo. Vicky Molly, son of Nicky Molly. She knew Nicky Molly. Although her mother turned the project down, she heard about the case. Just like what Eriol said, Nicky was involved in drug selling. Earning himself about 5 million US dollar for one box of drugs. One of the gang wanted him died, thus they came and find her mother.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan," Sakura shouted from behind.  
  
"Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo turned around to find her friend with Syaoran, "Li- kun?"  
  
"Good afternoon, Daidouji-san," Syaoran greeted, "Hey, Eriol, what's going on?"  
  
"Oh, hi there, Syaoran, wasn't expecting to see you," Eriol replied.  
  
"Did I expect it as well?" Syaoran asked, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"Just who are you? I don't want to fight someone I don't even know the name," Vicky told him.  
  
"Eriol. Eriol Hiiragizawa," Eriol replied in a light tone, "Sorry, Syaoran, can't chat with you anymore. I'll explain to you later." As he dodged Vicky's first attack.  
  
"Mind explaining this, Miss Daidouji?" Syaoran asked. Tomoyo told both Syaoran and Sakura what happen while Vicky and Eriol fought head on. Punches and kicks. They fought endlessly. After Tomoyo finished the story, both Vicky and Eriol were fighting.  
  
"So that's what happened..." Both Sakura and Syaoran said at the same time again. (Such a couple. Hohoho!)  
  
"I didn't know they will get into such a fight," Tomoyo looked over. Eriol was fighting his best. She was staring at Eriol all the time. She likes the guy for who he is. Like?! More like love, Tomoyo. You are lying to yourself. Tomoyo blushed. She was admitting to herself: She fell in love with Eriol. Madly in love with him.  
  
"So you are not going to stop them?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Can I stop two guys from fighting over me?" Tomoyo questioned. The answer was obvious.  
  
Eriol was still holding on while Vicky was almost worn out. Eriol smiled at himself. He was used to this kind of fighting. The fights he had with Syaoran can last for a week. A fight with an amateur should be easy. In any case, Eriol spent no sweat to dodge Vicky's move. His every move was easy to predict.  
  
"Want to give up, Vicky?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Never," Vicky shouted as he launched a direct punch towards Eriol. Eriol sighed as he took the direct punch from Vicky and gave him a throw over. Landing hard on the ground, Vicky laid there. He had run out of power.  
  
"So? Gave up?" Eriol asked as he stood over him. Vicky looked at Eriol. No one is going to take Tomoyo from him.  
  
"Veronica! Get him!" Vicky shouted. Just then, a shadow moved very swiftly towards Eriol and punched him hard on the face, sending him flying.  
  
"Mr. Molly, are you okay?" Veronica asked.  
  
"Do I look like I am?" Vicky asked.  
  
"Sorry, sir," Veronica apologized.  
  
"Man, your punch is much better than Vicky's, Veronica," Eriol told her as he sat up.  
  
"Thanks for your comment, Mr. Eriol," Veronica replied.  
  
"It's been a while isn't it?" Eriol smirked. Veronica looked at him, slightly blush.  
  
"You know that guy?" Vicky asked.  
  
"We had our past," Eriol replied for Veronica. Syaoran's eyes turned a- round.  
  
"That's over, Eriol," Veronica shouted.  
  
"Yeah, cause I found someone else important in my life," Eriol said as he looked over to Tomoyo whom looked back at him. Though she was surprised, she smiled slightly at Eriol and walked over to him.  
  
"You were great, Eriol," Tomoyo told him.  
  
"I'm fighting for you, of course I will do my best," Eriol replied softly.   
  
"Tomoyo-chan..." Vicky stared at her in surprise.  
  
"Sorry Vicky," Tomoyo told him, "I like Eriol. And I really do. I think that was what I was going to tell you just now."  
  
"Sakura-chan?" A voice caught all of them off guard.  
  
"Zetsu-kun?" Sakura asked as she turned around. She found Zetsu standing there, staring at them.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here with Li?" Zetsu questioned.  
  
"Huh?" Sakura wondered. She didn't notice (Or neither of them notices) that they were standing very close to each other.  
  
"Nothing. We were just here together by accident," Sakura explained, blushing madly and walking away from Syaoran. (Syaoran did that as well.) Just then, she remembered the reason why she was there. She had totally forgotten about it because of the meeting with Syaoran and Tomoyo.  
  
"Oni-chan!!" Sakura shouted in horror.

* * *

Finish... Hahaha... Finally... I totally worn off by the chapter...  
  
Sorry about the fighting part... I'm not really good at that yet. Still trying to gather ideas from books, so please bear with it. Hope you guys don't mind the mistake.  
  
Anyway, Eriol won Tomoyo's heart within what? Two days? Cool isn't it? (Just joking...I know it's kinda lame) I was hoping for them to last as enemy for a few months but I just can't help writing this couple together. Hohohoho... I feel so bad.  
  
Syaoran and Sakura's part is going to come out very soon. After I finish handling my Zetsu character.  
  
Next chapter

Chapter Eleven

Truth about Yukito and Zetsu!

Sakura had totally forgotten about her brother. She had to tell her brother about the truth. Meanwhile, Touya got into trouble with the ... Zetsu's family? What the hell is going on? Yukito who was with Touya was still wondering if he should tell Touya who he really is. Why is he doing so?


	11. Truth about Yukito and Zetsu!

Chapter Eleven

Truth about Yukito and Zetsu!  
  
"Oni-chan!!" Sakura shouted in horror when she remembered her purpose. She had totally forgotten about it. She ran off.  
  
"Sakura-chan!" Zetsu shouted as he ran after her. Syaoran looked at his friend who gave him the sign to follow, ran after them.  
  
"Veronica, what's going on?" Vicky asked.  
  
"Ah?" Veronica stared at Vicky.  
  
"Is it got to do with Dad?" Vicky questioned. Veronica stood in shocked.  
  
"I guess you have to explain," Eriol smiled, "To everyone here."  
  
Just then, a group of guys, dressed in black, came out of no where.  
  
"We have company, people," Eriol replied, changing into his battle mode. Tomoyo looked at the people; somehow these people looked familiar to her.  
  
"Miss Daidouji, please follow us," one of the men told her, "Master Nakamora awaits your arrival."  
  
"Nakamora?" Tomoyo asked. She didn't know who is this Nakamora and how did these people know about her?  
  
"Who do you think you are to take Tomoyo?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Mr. Hiigarizawa, please don't get your involve in something that doesn't concern you," he replied politely. Eriol looked at him in surprise, who is this guy? How did he know about him?  
  
"A good spy do better than you," he smiled, "After all, you are a pretty good fighter and hacker as far as I heard from the rest of my friends."  
  
"Spy?" Tomoyo asked as she looked at Eriol. Eriol stared at the people in front of him. He just got Tomoyo's trust and this happened. What's next?  
  
"Eriol, you didn't tell me you were a spy," Tomoyo said to Eriol.  
  
"Tomoyo, after all these, I will explain to you," Eriol told her, giving her a sweet smile, "So please bear for a while."  
  
Tomoyo looked at Eriol who was still looking at the people in front of them. He is protecting her. How could she say 'no' to this guy who she found herself falling for? Although they met for less than 2 days, it felt like they known each other for years. She smiled.  
  
"Vicky sir, are you sure you want to know?" Veronica asked.  
  
"Yes, I want to know it right now," Vicky replied.  
  
"Miss Tomoyo, please follow us to meet Mr. Nakamora. Nicky will be waiting for you too," Veronica replied.  
  
"Father?" Vicky asked.  
  
"Why of all people, me?" Tomoyo asked. She felt herself shivering in fear. She knew the answer in her heart.  
  
"Because you are related to the Kinomoto," Veronica told her. Tomoyo narrowed her eyes as she looked at Veronica.  
  
"I wouldn't go easy on you even if you have a thing on Eriol," Tomoyo replied.  
  
"Tomoyo, you are related to the Kinomoto?" Eriol asked as he recovered from his shock from the news.  
  
"Let's just talk about everything after all these," Tomoyo told him with her lovely smile.  
  
"Isn't it lovely? The two of you don't know much on each other and yet love each other? Isn't it a little funny? I know you even better than this girl don't I, Eriol?" Veronica asked.  
  
"So what if you know more than her? She can learn," Eriol snapped at Veronica, "And for your information, I love her! And no one is taking her away from me!"  
  
"That's just so sad," Veronica sighed, "Died then, Eriol." As she commanded the men to attack Eriol.  
  
"Eriol!" Tomoyo ran towards him. She had a bad feeling that Eriol could get himself badly hurt in this fight.  
  
"Stop that, Veronica," Vicky shouted at Veronica as he saw Tomoyo dashing to Eriol's help. Even if he can't have Tomoyo, now that he knew Tomoyo loves Eriol, he wanted to a least help his friend.  
  
"Sorry Vicky sir, I'm just doing my job from your father," Veronica replied.  
  
"And you can defied my orders?! For your information, I'm the **one** who pay you," Vicky replied, "What did my father give you? Sex?" Veronica looked at the boy in front of her. Why does it hurt when he thinks so lowly of her? She felt herself almost in tears.  
  
"Answer me now!" Vicky shouted.  
  
"Power," Veronica sobbed as tears rolled down her cheeks. Vicky looked at her, the lady he used to know to be strong was crying. Crying in front of him. Why does it feel so weird? She is just his bodyguard. Or is it just a little bit more than it should be?  
  
Meanwhile, Eriol was fighting off the guys. Man, it's really a fight after another. Wasting no sweat, Eriol managed to pull off another three men. There he saw Tomoyo, though in her dress, using her basic fighting skills, (That's karate, judo etc.) fighting the enemies. Hind-kicks, punches and head-throws. He was rather impressed by Tomoyo. Sub-consciously, he clapped his hand when Tomoyo finished her last enemy. Tomoyo blushed slightly when she saw Eriol's reaction.  
  
"You were great, Tomoyo," Eriol told her as he walked over and gave her a peek by the cheek.  
  
"You were too," Tomoyo told him, blushing deeper.  
  
"Care to explain to us now, Veronica?" Eriol asked sternly, turned to face Veronica and Vicky. It was then they realized Veronica crying.  
  
"Veronica, why are you crying?" Tomoyo asked. Even if she was an enemy, Tomoyo still was concern about her.  
  
"What just happen?" Eriol asked, looking from Veronica to Vicky.  
  
"Your father gave me power," Veronica sobbed even harder. She knew she was lying. She was lying to herself. Why was she lying? What was it that made her lied?  
  
"You are definitely lying," Eriol told her, "I know you too well to not have seen through that."  
  
Tomoyo looked at him, that stern look was still on his face. Vicky pulled her in for a hug; Veronica was taken back by his action.  
  
"Vicky?" Veronica whispered.  
  
"If I'm the one who make you cry, I'm sorry," Vicky apologized. Vicky smiled slightly and nodded.  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo looked at each other, smiling.  
  
"I will tell you Eriol, Tomoyo," Veronica said as she looked at them, "About Zetsu."  
  
"Zetsu?!" Tomoyo shouted, "What about him?"  
  
"He is trying to kill the Kinomoto," Veronica replied.  
  
"He is going to kill Sakura?!" Tomoyo shouted.  
  
"Sakura is a Kinomoto?!" Eriol shouted in surprise.  
  
"Oh... well... I heard my mother that the Kinomoto change their name 16 years ago," Tomoyo replied.  
  
"And change into Kinoyoto?" Eriol asked.  
  
"She is the key to the downfall of the Kinomoto's family. Tomoyo-sama, please tell the Kinomoto about it," Veronica pleased Tomoyo.  
  
"I wouldn't allow anything to happen to the Kinomoto," Tomoyo promised, "Please look after Vicky."  
  
"I promised," Veronica replied.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, we can still be friends right?" Vicky asked, still holding Veronica.  
  
"No problem," Tomoyo replied cheerfully as she ran off with Eriol by her side.  
  
"Care to explain to me, my lady?" Eriol smiled as he ran along with Tomoyo.  
  
"You tell me your part first, Eriol," Tomoyo spoke with her puppy face.  
  
'Not that look.' Eriol thought to himself.  
  
"Fine," Eriol sighed as he began his story.  
  
Sakura's side  
  
"God, how on earth did I forget about the things I want to tell Oni-chan?" Sakura shouted at herself as she ran down the dark alley.  
  
"Sakura-chan, wait up!" Zetsu shouted as he caught up with Sakura. When she felt Zetsu pulling her back, Sakura shouted angrily, "What? Zetsu?"  
  
"What's wrong, Sakura-chan?" Zetsu asked.  
  
"I need to find my brother, he maybe in trouble," Sakura replied. Why does Zetsu always appeared at a time she doesn't need him?  
  
"In trouble?" Zetsu asked.  
  
"Yeah, and I hope you wouldn't mind Zetsu-kun, I would like to find my brother on my own," Sakura shouted hastily.  
  
"Sakura-chan, I'm your boyfriend," Zetsu shouted, "It's my duty to look after you."  
  
"Boyfriend or not, you are bugging into business that doesn't concern you," Sakura shouted.  
  
"Sakura-chan, you have changed all of the sudden," Zetsu told her sadly. Change? Sakura wondered if she really changed. After she met Syaoran, the kiss and the truth behind their families, have she really change? It's only in a few days that everything in her life changed completely. Everything around her was changing. She wasn't sure if it's for the better or worst.  
  
"What's wrong?" Zetsu asked.  
  
"It's not your problem, Zetsu-kun," Sakura said as she pulled herself away from him and walked off.  
  
"I'm not letting you go, Sakura Kinomoto," Zetsu hissed as he snapped his fingers. Men in black surrounded them.  
  
"What's this for Zetsu?" Sakura asked, "And how did you know I was a Kinomoto?"  
  
"I have my line, Sakura-chan," Zetsu told her, "If you follow us quietly, I will think of letting your brother off. Even with that CIA agent around."  
  
"Why you?" Sakura shouted. Anger was building in her. The sudden betray from Zetsu was just too much for her.  
  
"Sakura!" A voice shouted from behind them.  
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura asked aloud.  
  
"Well, well, Agent Li, I wasn't expecting you," Zetsu replied.  
  
"Let her go, Zetsu!" Syaoran shouted at him.  
  
"She is my girlfriend, I have every right on her," Zetsu told him, smiling wickedly.  
  
"She doesn't want to go with you," Syaoran shouted, "So let her go."  
  
"Li, do you know who she really is?" Zetsu laughed. Sakura's face turned white, Syaoran didn't know she was a Kinomoto. (He knew.)If he knew, he would hate her. Hate her? Was she afraid? Was she afraid of Syaoran to kill her or was she afraid that he might hate her?  
  
"So what if she is a Kinomoto?" Syaoran shouted. Sakura looked at Syaoran in shocked. He knew?! Syaoran knew she was a Kinomoto?! How did he know?  
  
"So you know," Zetsu smirked at him.  
  
"Just let her off, Zetsu," Syaoran shouted, "I have no idea what is on your sleeve but I know it's got to do with Sakura."  
  
"Yes, I'm going to kill her," Zetsu replied with a smile, while Sakura's face turned white.  
  
"Kill me?" Sakura asked in confusion, "Why?"  
  
"Because your family posts a good threat to my family. As long as you live, Sakura-chan, as long as your family stays, my family will never come into power of the black market. We have to finish you," Zetsu explained.  
  
"You were using me right from the start didn't you?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yes, you finally figure it out," Zetsu laughed even louder, "I never really like you."  
  
"Good, cause I have something I want to tell you too, Zetsu-kun," Sakura shouted in anger, "I never like you either."  
  
Syaoran looked at the two of them shouting at each other. He thought Sakura was going to be heartbroken when she found out that her boyfriend never really liked her. But he was rather more relieved by Sakura's reaction. Relief?! Syaoran, you are feeling relieved? What the hack are you thinking? You are not only getting yourself in trouble, you are going to face the government's consequences of hiding the Kinomoto's from them! But when he saw Sakura's reaction, he felt himself smiling as well. Why? Did he like Sakura?  
  
"Die, Kinomoto!" Zetsu shouted as he commanded his men to kill them both. Sakura closed her eyes and sighed as they attacked her.  
  
"Sakura!" Syaoran shouted when he saw her not dodging the attacks.  
  
When the attacks were just inches away from her, Sakura opened her eyes. She felt herself being possessed by another self. She thought she heard music as she felt herself moved in the rhythm of the song. Pulling a thin sting from her watch, (Her hidden weapon.) she attacked her attacker and in spite second, every one of them were died. Sakura stood among the dead people, she was covered by blood.  
  
"What the hell?" Zetsu found himself lost of words. The Sakura in front of him was not the one he knew.  
  
"Zetsu-kun, your turn to die," Sakura said as she moved swiftly towards him.  
  
"No, Sakura!" Syaoran shouted. Sakura stopped inches from Zetsu and looked at Syaoran. A blur shadow appeared behind Syaoran. A familiar figure.  
  
'Sakura...' A voice whispered.  
  
"Yang?" Sakura asked as she felt herself feeling weak.  
  
'She knew my father?' Syaoran thought.  
  
"Ha! So he is Yang Li's son, no wonder I thought he was familiar. That stupid guy who my father killed 8 years ago," Zetsu laughed as he fell to the floor. He was scared. Very terrify by Sakura.  
  
"Your father killed my father?" Syaoran asked in shocked. He never knew. He always thought the Kinomoto's killed him. After he read his father's diary, although no longer believe that the Kinomoto's were the one who killed them, he was not sure who did it.  
  
"What's your father's name?" Sakura asked in cold tone.  
  
"Don't tell me you don't know, Sakura-chan," Zetsu snorted.  
  
"The name, Sakura-chan, is Stanley."  
  
Touya's side  
  
"Who the hell are they?" Touya shouted as he and another guy ran. The guy had grayish-white hair. He is very tall and wears a pair of spectacles. That guy is Yukito.  
  
"Don't ask me, Touya-kun, how would I know?" Yukito told him, sweatdropped.  
  
"Sorry, Yuki," Touya apologized.  
  
"Why are you apologizing?" Yukito asked.  
  
"Cause you are being chase because of me," Touya replied, looking at Yukito.  
  
"Touya..." Yukito whispered under his breath. 'Should I tell him who I am?'  
  
"Shit, trapped," Touya cursed. He was right, they were trapped on all sides.  
  
"Damn, what is it now?" Touya asked.  
  
"Mr. Kinomoto, please come with us," a man told Touya.  
  
"What if I don't?" Touya asked looking at the man sternly.  
  
"You know the consequences, Mr. Kinomoto," the man replied smiling. Touya smiled at him too. Of course he knew the consequences. But he was sure if he was going to attack these people with Yukito around. At least Yukito didn't know he was an assassin. (That's what he thinks.)  
  
"Fine, I will come along," Touya said unwillingly.  
  
"What? Touya did I heard wrongly?" Yukito asked.  
  
"Good, please follow us," the man told Touya. Touya followed him. Just then a gun shot alerted the whole group of them.  
  
"You are not going anywhere, Touya Kinomoto," Yukito shouted as he leveled the gun at the group, "Not while me, Yukito Tsukishiro is around."  
  
Touya looked at his friend in surprise.  
  
"Yukito Tsukishiro? Who are you anyway? Some spy or something?" the guy and his group laughed.  
  
"You are right," Yukito replied, silencing the group, "I'm a CIA agent."  
  
"You are a what?!" Touya found himself shouting in surprise. His best friend at University is a CIA agent?!

* * *

Yes, another chapter!! I'm so happy.  
  
A big part I wrote there for Tomoyo, Eriol, Vicky and Veronica. Heehee... I paired Vicky and Veronica together... Hey wait... Now did I realize their names both start with 'V'. Woo... By coincidence... Anyway... I hope you guys like the story.  
  
Next chapter

Chapter Twelve

Back for more punishment (Might break the story up. It depends.)  
  
Sakura and Syaoran finally knew who killed Syaoran's father, Yang. They are planning for revenge. Yelan arrived at Japan. There she met up with her long lost-communication friend, Nadeshiko and Fujitaka. Not forgetting Sakura. Hey wait, what about Touya? The CIA is here. Why? What do they want from the Kinomoto? Yukito's explanations.


	12. Back for more punishment? Part 1

Chapter Twelve

Back for more punishment? - Part 1  
  
"Did I hear wrongly?" Touya asked in shocked, "Yuki, you're CIA agent?"  
  
"You heard me, Touya," Yukito smiled as he looked at the rest of the group who were also in shock. He was holding his gun tight. This was the first time he got himself into this kind of trouble and he hoped it will be the last. Should he contact the HQ? Or should he not? This is getting out of his mission. Yes, his mission. His mission was to find out where the Kinomoto lives. This was the day he was going to end his mission but these people just bugged in. Was the mission the only reason why he wanted to help Touya? Was it true?  
  
"Listen Yuki, whether or not you are a CIA, just get yourself out of here," Touya told him.  
  
"You are asking me to leave you with them? Are you crazy Touya?" Yukito shouted.  
  
"Grab him!" The man commanded the rest of the team to attack Yukito. Yukito looked at the guns pointing at him. Fear had taken over him. Yes, _fear_, something he thought he was not afraid after all these time he had been in the CIA.  
  
'You are going to die here if you don't do something soon, Yukito,' He thought to himself.  
  
Just then, an alerting gun shot sounded through the area. Yukito closed his eyes waiting for the pain to arrive, but no pain came. He opened his eyes to find Touya shielding him.  
  
"Touya!" Yukito shouted.  
  
"You moron," Touya shouted, "You are just standing there waiting for death?" His left shoulder was injured due to the gun shot. Blood was flowing down his arm. The pain was there, but Touya chose to ignore it.  
  
"Mr. Kinomoto, that was something unexpected from you," the man told him.  
  
"You were trying to kill my friend," Touya leered, "Hope you realize."  
  
"Yes, I realize that," the man replied.  
  
"Touya..." Before Yukito can say anymore thing, Touya cut in.  
  
"Explain to me everything later, Yuki," Touya whispered, "Just give me some time." Touya was still calculating the amount of people and forming a plan. He was going to get the both of them out of this mess.  
  
Yukito nodded his head and replied, "Not a single problem." What did he just say? He was going to tell Touya everything?! Isn't it means he is letting out the secret? What were you thinking?  
  
"Give me 10 seconds," Touya told Yukito as he dashed towards the team.  
  
"Kill them," the man shouted as soon as he spotted Touya's action. But it was all too late; Touya had finished the first few guys and was moving very fast towards the rest of the members. The members were terrified by the profession of the Touya. Swift, quick and clean. (For those who read the first chapter, they should know. The rules set by the Kinomoto.) In spilt seconds, Touya was already in front of the man-in-charge.  
  
"Care to tell me who sent you here?" Touya threatened the guy.  
  
"You...think...I...will...tell...you..." The man shivered in fear. This guy is dangerous.  
  
"Oh, I think you want punishment don't you?" Touya smirked. The guy felt Touya grabbed his collar and lifted him up.  
  
"Now, now, should I finish you by cutting your throat once and for all or should I torture you further more?" Touya asked playfully.  
  
"Don't kill me; I'm just working for others. I still have a family of four to pay for..." the guy pleased.  
  
"Then tell me who sent you," Touya shouted.  
  
"Okay, okay," the guy shouted, "His name is Nakamora Yoshi." (Is there someone by this name? If there is, I truly apologize for using his name.)  
  
"Nakamora?" Yukito asked, "The boss of Nakamora shipping company?"  
  
"You know him, Yuki?" Touya asked, still unwilling to release the guy.  
  
"Yeah, he was one of the people the CIA suspect working for the terrorist," Yukito replied.  
  
"You got to tell me everything, Yuki. What does the CIA wants from my family?" Touya told him as he finally let the guy off and ran off.  
  
"I'm not sure, Touya, but I also think this is not a place to discuss about this don't you think so?" Yukito replied as he kept his gun.  
  
"Oh well," Touya looked at the mess he made and sighed, "You are right. Let's go to my house. We can chat over there."  
  
Sakura's side  
  
"The name, Sakura-chan, is Stanley."  
  
"Stanley?" Sakura asked. The name was familiar to her. Was it because she heard it before from Zetsu? No... She heard of the name before that... A long time ago when she was small.  
  
"Sakura?" Syaoran asked as he walked over to Sakura.  
  
"You heard of his name right Sakura? The guy whose wife was killed by you," Zetsu told her.  
  
"Wife?" Sakura wondered.  
  
"For your information, Sakura-chan, you killed my mother, Yamano," Zetsu shouted angrily.  
  
"Yamano?" Sakura asked in faint voice, "Yamano Kashiko?"  
  
"Yes! That's my mother!!" Zetsu shouted.  
  
"The lady I killed when I tried to save Yang," Sakura whispered even softer. The scene was blur. All she saw was herself moving very fast towards the lady and everything around her turned red. Everything she saw was red. Even herself. She could taste the blood. It wasn't her's. It was from the lady. She remembered the lady whispered a name.  
  
"You killed my mother, I will never forgive you," Zetsu replied.  
  
"Your real name isn't Zetsu. It's Ian isn't it?" Sakura asked.  
  
"What?" Zetsu asked, half-shocked.  
  
"Your real name is Ian isn't it?" Sakura asked again. Zetsu looked at her, her voice was rather gentle than the one before. The voice he knew the sweet voice of her's.  
  
"Yes, that's my name," Ian replied.  
  
"Go, Ian," Sakura told him as she closed her eyes, "I no longer wish to hurt you deeper. You deserved a better girl than me."  
  
"Sakura-chan," Ian felt a sudden pain. A pain he never had before. He didn't really hate Sakura, even thought he knew she was the one who killed his mother. He thought he could just forget about the truth and loved her. But everything changed. She had changed. Changed from the one he knew. He never knew why until his father told him about the Li's. Yes, he learnt the truth from his father only the night before, about Li's father. He was so confused. He never wanted to hurt Sakura. He wished all of these never happened.  
  
"Don't let me see you again, Ian," Syaoran told him, "I make sure I will kill you."  
  
Ian got to his feet and looked at Sakura for the last time. Sakura wasn't looking at him, her face looked sad.  
  
"Sakura-chan, let's hope our path doesn't meet again. If I had hurt you deep inside, then forgive and forget about me," Ian said painfully, as he turned and ran off.  
  
"Ian, I'm sorry," Sakura whispered for the last time before everything in front of her turned black.  
  
"Sakura!" Syaoran shouted as he managed to catch Sakura in his arm. Syaoran looked over at her. She wasn't injured and she was sleeping in his arms. Now what? He didn't even know where she lived. Carrying her on his back, he walked off.  
  
'Damn, she is heavy.' Syaoran thought. As he moved out of the dark alley, he wondered where to go. His house? Maybe not. Imagine Eriol asking a whole lot of questions, his worst nightmare.  
  
"Sakura-chan, Li-kun!" A voice called out to them. Syaoran looked over; there he saw Tomoyo and Eriol together.  
  
"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo shouted as she dashed forward.  
  
"Don't worry, Daidouji-san, she just fainted," Syaoran replied.  
  
"See you are okay," Eriol told him.  
  
"Seems to me you are trying to curse me dead," Syaoran made a face as he said.  
  
"I hope I did," Eriol stick his tongue out.  
  
"Okay, boys, stop your agruement," Tomoyo told off the two of them, "Let's get Sakura back home." As she asked them to follow her.  
  
"How come you are with Tomoyo?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"I know about everything," Eriol told him. Syaoran stared at him.  
  
"You know?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Sakura's a Kinomoto," Eriol told him, "I told Tomoyo about us."  
  
"You what?!" Syaoran shouted.  
  
"It's okay," Eriol told him, "Tomoyo's a relative of the Kinomoto. I never told her that part on you. I left it out. I can't imagine her face if she hears it."  
  
"Okay...Does that's mean she is also an assassin?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Yep," Eriol replied.  
  
"This is just great," Syaoran replied.  
  
"Come on guys!!" Tomoyo shouted.  
  
"Coming Honey!!" Eriol shouted while Syaoran made a face.

* * *

Sorry guys, I broke the story up again. When I looked at my plot, it goes the whole world round. I'm sorry about that. Hope you guys wouldn't mind.  
  
Anyway, hope you guys enjoy the story.  
  
P.S. Those who want to know what Eriol told Tomoyo. I might write in as a special edition.  
  
Next chapter

Chapter Thirteen

Back for more punishment? – Part 2  
  
Continue of the summary. Yukito explains about the CIA's situation and the possible reason behind the finding of the Kinomoto. Syaoran and the gang brought Sakura home. What other things will happen? Check it out in the next chapter.


	13. Back for more punishment? Part 2

Chapter Thirteen

Back for punishment? – Part 2  
  
"I'm home," Touya said as he opened the home door.  
  
"You are home, Touya-kun," Fujitaka's voice sounded throughout the room.  
  
"Yes, Oto-san, this is my friend, Yukito Tsukishiro," Touya introduced Yukito to his father.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Yukito bowed.  
  
"I heard from Touya that you are his friend in University," Fujitaka replied.  
  
"Yes," Yukito replied nervously. This was his first time meeting him. He felt a little weird.  
  
"Honey, there's something I want to speak to you...ah..." Nadeshiko stopped as she saw Yukito.  
  
"Oka-san, this is Yukito, the one I told you this morning," Touya replied.  
  
"Yes, I know, and I did some research on him as well, Touya," Nadeshiko smiled, "Why don't you sit down and tell us what the CIA wants from us." Touya and the rests stared at her.  
  
"Nadeshiko, he is a CIA agent?" Fujitaka asked.  
  
"I found it on Sakura's computer," Nadeshiko replied, "I thought Sakura was acting a little weird so I decided to check on her. I found the computer on and Sakura wasn't in the room. I checked the computer and found the information on you."  
  
"Sakura?" Yukito looked at them, "Whose Sakura?"  
  
"My sister, you don't know?" Touya asked.  
  
"A sister? It wasn't on the data... So how old is your sister?" Yukito asked looking at Touya.  
  
"Not on the data?" Touya asked as he looked at his parents.  
  
"We wouldn't dare a thing on the CIAs," Nadeshiko replied, shaking her head.  
  
"Do have a seat, the both of you," Fujitaka said as he sat up straight in his seat.  
  
Touya and Yukito sat down the opposite side of Fujitaka while Nadeshiko sat beside her husband.  
  
"So, can you tell me what the CIA wants from us?" Fujitaka asked.  
  
"Well, I'm not quite sure as well," Yukito started, "I was only on an assignment to find out where you live."  
  
"To find out where we live?" Nadeshiko asked, "Why would they want to find out where we live?"  
  
"For actual fact, the CIA is in a bad situation," Yukito explained, "The black market, as you know; China is trying to buy it in. The UN finds it a threat if China managed to buy the whole of the black market. However, we knew you are a rather... high-ranked personal of the black market, thus we thought you might help us."  
  
"I'm sure the government can handle the black market themselves. Even with China on the threat list. However, if the CIA really needs my help, I'm willing to help them," Fujitaka replied.  
  
"Really?!" "What?!" Both Yukito and Touya shouted.  
  
"Is there a problem, Touya-kun?" Fujitaka asked as he stared at his son who looked in shocked.  
  
"Oto-san, are you joking?" Touya asked.  
  
"Your father doesn't think the China government is behind all these," Nadeshiko told him.  
  
"The China government is not behind all this? What do you mean by this?" Yukito asked.  
  
"I worked with the China government before, thus I know they are not that dumb to oppose the UN. Someone must be using their name to do all of these dirty works," Fujitaka explained.  
  
The group was silenced. Just then, the door bell rang. Nadeshiko left to open the door. There she saw Tomoyo, Eriol, Syaoran and Sakura who was on Syaoran's back.  
  
"Sakura!" Nadeshiko shouted in shocked.  
  
"Don't worry, Aunt Nadeshiko, she just fainted," Tomoyo assured Nadeshiko.  
  
"She is covered in blood, Tomoyo! Is she hurt?" Nadeshiko asked as she let the four of them in.  
  
"She is not hurt, Mrs. Kinomoto," Syaoran told her, "She was rather caught up in some fight."  
  
"A massacre, I say," Nadeshiko told them.  
  
'She did.' Syaoran thought.  
  
"What's wrong, Nadeshiko?" Fujitaka asked, as he, Touya and Yukito came. Both he and Touya was shocked to see Sakura covered in blood.  
  
"Sakura? What happened?" Fujitaka asked.  
  
"What did you do to my sister?" Touya shouted angrily at Syaoran, who looked at him with his narrowed eyes.  
  
"I did nothing," Syaoran replied.  
  
"Sakura got into a fight," Tomoyo replied, noticing the guest. (That's Yukito.)  
  
"Are you, by accident, Eriol?" Yukito asked the boys. Eriol stared at Yukito.  
  
"And who might you be?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Agent Yukito Tsukishiro, nice to meet you in person, Eriol," Yukito introduced, stretching his hand out.  
  
"Agent Yukito," Eriol looked at him, "The person in-charged of finding the Kinomoto."  
  
"I see you know about me," Yukito replied.  
  
"I checked on the data, I came across your name," he replied.  
  
"Can we just cut this conversation short? 'Cause this girl is heavy," Syaoran complained. Everyone seems to have ignored him and Sakura.  
  
"Oh, this way to Sakura's room," Nadeshiko told him as she led him to her room.  
  
Syaoran's side  
  
"Thanks for bringing Sakura home," Nadeshiko said as she led him up.  
  
"It's okay," Syaoran replied, "I'm the one who was supposed to apologize."  
  
"Why?" Nadeshiko asked, stopping in front of Sakura's room.  
  
"Can I..." Syaoran looked at Nadeshiko hopefully.  
  
"Sure," Nadeshiko smiled as she opened the door for him. Syaoran went in while smiling at Nadeshiko who followed behind. Syaoran laid Sakura on her bed. He looked at her. She looked so innocent when she sleeps and yet she is a deadly killer within. He didn't want her to kill anymore. Never again is he going to see her kill. He loves her. He just realized. He loves her the moment he saw her. The moment they met. He had tried to ignore the feeling but it just grew stronger by minutes. He could no longer ignore the feeling.  
  
"Sorry, I haven't ask for your name," Nadeshiko asked politely. Syaoran was rather stunning by her action. Should he tell her the truth? His name? Will he be hate? But why is it that he felt that he should tell the truth?  
  
"My name," Syaoran paused, "is..." he paused again.  
  
Sakura woke up slightly. She could hear Syaoran's voice. She opened her eyes. She was on a bed. Everything was still uncertain to her. What's going on?  
  
"Syaoran?" Sakura called out in a weak voice.  
  
"Sakura?" Syaoran turned to find her awake, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Syaoran... where am I?" Sakura asked as she tried to get herself up.  
  
"You are at your house," Syaoran told her. She nodded her head. Everything was clear to her now. She knew where she was.  
  
"Oka-san?" Sakura whispered as she looked around to find her mother standing, her face turned white.  
  
"He's," Nadeshiko paused as she turned to face Sakura, "Syaoran Li?" Both Sakura and Syaoran looked at Nadeshiko who stared back at them in total confusion and shocked.  
  
Tomoyo's side  
  
Fujitaka had led the rest of them to the living room. As each find a place to settle down, silence took over. In fact none of them spoke after Sakura was brought home.  
  
Tomoyo was the one who broke the silence.  
  
"So Tsukishiro-kun," Tomoyo started, "What are you?"  
  
"You mean who are you?" Eriol corrected her.  
  
"Anything, Eriol-kun," she replied as she looked over. Eriol noticed her eyes, 'I'm trying to get things out of him.'  
  
"Fine," Eriol replied as he received the message.  
  
"I thought I introduce myself already," Yukito replied politely, "Why don't Eriol-kun introduce himself? He seems to be a stranger to this family."  
  
Everyone looked over to Eriol except Tomoyo. Under such intense situation and pressure, Eriol felt so helpless all of the sudden.  
  
"My name is Eriol Hiiragizawa. I'm studying in the same school as Tomoyo- chan," Eriol sighed.  
  
"And that brat?" Touya asked in anger.  
  
"Oh... Him..." Eriol was a little shaken by Touya's question. He was not sure if he wanted to tell the name. Tomoyo seems to notice his tongue was locked.  
  
"He's Syaoran Li," Tomoyo replied.  
  
"Syaoran Li..." Touya repeated. Fujitaka's face turned white when he heard the name. It took Touya a while before the information registered into his brain.  
  
They thought the house was going to collapse when Touya shouted, "Syaoran LI?!" Tomoyo looked rather stunned by his reaction. Touya's eyes widened in fear. She didn't know what was going on. Why was the name Syaoran Li had such an effect on them?  
  
"Tomoyo dear, you should say the name," Eriol sighed as he wrapped his hands around her.  
  
"Why?" Tomoyo asked as she knew he was hiding something.  
  
"The name Li must not be said to the Kinomoto. They are enemy," Eriol replied.  
  
"Yes, and I make sure I will kill him before he kill us," Touya replied as he moved towards the door.  
  
"Touya!" Fujitaka stopped Touya.  
  
"What Oto-san?" Touya barked.  
  
"Leave them alone," Fujitaka sighed, he had recovered fully from his shock.  
  
"But, Oto-san, he is the enemy," Touya insisted.  
  
"It's about time you know, Touya," Fujitaka replied, "I think your mother had told Sakura about the truth. The truth behind our two families."  
  
"The truth behind the Kinomoto's and Li's?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Yes," Fujitaka replied, as he began telling them the story.

* * *

Heehee... Still have the last part to complete. Yelan is coming into picture soon...  
  
In any case I hope you like the two chapters. Personally I don't think the lastest two chapter were good.  
  
Next Chapter

Chapter Fourteen  
  
Back for more punishment? – Part 3  
  
Continue of story. Yelan came to Japan. There she met up with her long lost communication friend, Fujitaka and Nadeshiko. Not forgetting Sakura. What is going on? Find out soon.


	14. Back for more punishment? Part 3

Chapter Fourteen

Back for more punishment? – Part 3  
  
"He's Syaoran Li?" Nadeshiko asked.  
  
"Well, uhm..." Syaoran was lost of words as well as Sakura.  
  
"Sakura?" Nadeshiko looked at her daughter as everything was so sudden.  
  
"I can explain, Oka-san," Sakura began.  
  
"I never knew," Nadeshiko cut in, "He is as charming as Yang."  
  
"You know my father?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Your mother, Yelan never told you we were best of friends, I guess," Nadeshiko told him sadly.  
  
"I know about you and your husband was good friends of our family just yesterday. I read my father's diary. It was written in it," Syaoran told her, thinking to himself better to leave out the letter his father wrote to him, "My mother never told me anything about our families being best of friends."  
  
"I should have guessed it," Nadeshiko replied sadly, "Things didn't go well after we left Hong Kong."  
  
"I think I will change out of these clothes," Sakura told them, as she pointed to her blood-stained clothes, "This is making me sticky."  
  
"Go ahead, dear," Nadeshiko told Sakura, smilingly, "I will like to speak to Syaoran-kun for a moment in private as well." Sakura nodded her head and got off her bed. Good thing the blood didn't stain the bed for it had already dried on the way home. She got her clothes and went into her bathroom to take a bathe.  
  
"So, Syaoran-kun, tell me," Nadeshiko started as soon as she watched her daughter went into the bathroom," How is your family doing?"  
  
"My four sisters are doing the same job as I am. My mother is currently at home giving us the direct orders," Syaoran replied, looking at the floor. He was nervous. Very nervous, in fact. He didn't know what was taking over him.  
  
"I see... You like the job?" Nadeshiko asked, noticed his nervousness.  
  
"Not really, but I still have another job," Syaoran replied half-heartedly, "My mother owned another company you see, a rather famous shipping company, Ye Yang Co. I think you should have heard of it." Why was he telling everything to her? Something about her made him poured everything out. After Eriol, she and Sakura were the only ones able to make him do so. Just then, he saw Nadeshiko smiling at him.  
  
"Yes, I know that company. I never thought it was Yelan's company though. It really surprises me," Nadeshiko laughed. Syaoran looked blankly at her. It was then he realized why his father wants to protect the Kinomoto. They are just like any other people. They have feelings as well. Just then, Syaoran's handphone rang.  
  
"May I excuse myself?" Syaoran bowed as he went to side to answer the phone, "Hello?"  
  
"Syaoran! Where are you?" Meiling's voice sounded over the phone.  
  
"Meiling?" Syaoran asked in surprise. Why is his cousin calling his phone?  
  
"Mo... Syaoran, I asked you where the hell are you? Your mother is looking for you," Meiling shouted.  
  
"Oh... well..." Syaoran paused. Now what? Should he tell her?  
  
"Syaoran..." Syaoran's mother's voice sounded over the phone.  
  
"Mother," Syaoran didn't know what else to respond. Everything had pondered him all of a sudden.  
  
"You are over at Kinomoto residence right?" Yelan sighed.  
  
"Ah..." That was Syaoran's only reply. How did his mother know? Did she spy on him?  
  
"Syaoran," Yelan started before Syaoran could say anything, "Tell them that I will be over at their house tomorrow."  
  
"Yes, mother," Syaoran replied, still in a confusion state.  
  
"Don't be too late, I'm at home waiting," Yelan told him.  
  
"You are in Japan already?!" Syaoran shouted.  
  
"Arrive here a while ago," Yelan replied. Syaoran could hear Meiling's giggles.  
  
"Why didn't you inform me?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"I thought you might be busy with Li Yong Yi's case," she replied. Syaoran made a face; he forgot about the case already.  
  
"See you then," Yelan told him as she put down the line.  
  
"Mother!" Syaoran shouted, but it was too late. He still has things to ask his mother.  
  
"Your mother's on the line, I guess," Nadeshiko affirmed.  
  
"Yeah, she told me to tell you that she will be over tomorrow," Syaoran sighed.  
  
"Aren't you happy your mother is here?" Sakura asked. Syaoran was rather surprised to see her finished her bath. She was in a pink t-shirt and shorts.  
  
"I see you finished your bathe," Syaoran told her, slightly blushed.  
  
"You talk for a long time you know, Syaoran," Sakura chuckled.  
  
"I did?" Syaoran asked, walking over to her.  
  
"How about I say you talk for half an hour?" Sakura smiled at him.  
  
"You are lying," Syaoran said and kissed her on the cheek. Sakura blushed. She loved him. Now and ever.  
  
"Should we go down to meet the rest? I think your father would like to meet Syaoran-kun," Nadeshiko told them.  
  
"Let's go," Sakura said as she held Syaoran's hand and pulled him along. Syaoran was rather shocked by her reaction, but slowly, held her warm hands tightly.  
  
Nadeshiko looked as they went and sighed, "Kami-sama, please let my daughter has her happiness."  
  
"Oto-san!" Sakura shouted as she opened the door to the living room. Every one of them looked around. They stared at Sakura and Syaoran whom stood there looking blankly back at them.  
  
"How **DARE** you!" Touya broke the silence.  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura wondered what she had done wrong.  
  
"I'm going to kill you brat," Touya continued, "Let go of my sister's hand." Both of them looked at each other. Is holding hand a crime?  
  
"What if I say no?" Syaoran smirked.  
  
"I tell you to let go of her hand at once," Touya shouted, his anger building faster than ever. That Chinese brat is holding his sister's hand and he wouldn't allow that.  
  
"Touya!" Sakura made a face at her brother. She didn't want Syaoran to let go of her hand. At least a little while longer. Tomoyo and Eriol giggled. Yukito decided to calm Touya down. Fujitaka was still looking at them.  
  
"So you are Syaoran Li," Fujitaka smiled at Syaoran.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Kinomoto," Syaoran replied. Silence took over them again. Fujitaka didn't know what to ask or say, either was Syaoran.  
  
"Fujitaka..." Nadeshiko whispered as she bent down to kiss her husband by the cheek. Touya was still at the back making nice about Syaoran holding Sakura's hand while Yukito held him back, sweatdropped. Both Sakura and Syaoran ignored him.  
  
"Yelan is visiting us tomorrow," Nadeshiko told him.  
  
"Yelan?" Fujitaka looked at his wife who nodded in reply, "I see."  
  
"Eriol," Syaoran called out to his friend who was still giggling with Tomoyo.  
  
"Yeah?" Eriol asked still holding his laughter back.  
  
"My mother is here," Syaoran sighed. What was making his friend laugh his head off?  
  
"Your mother what?!" Eriol shouted in horror.  
  
"She is here," Syaoran sighed even louder.  
  
"I heard that," Eriol shouted, "Is you-know-who here?"  
  
"Don't ask," Syaoran said, "I don't even know."  
  
"Eriol?" Tomoyo looked at Eriol who looked rather pale, "What is the matter?"  
  
"Is Meiling is here?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Yeah, she is here," Syaoran smirked at Eriol who made a face.  
  
"Meiling?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Meiling Li, Syaoran's cousin. If she is here, her husband will be here as well," Eriol sighed, "That's spell trouble."  
  
"Trouble with the CIA I say," Syaoran smiled. Yukito and the rest stopped their movements and stared at Eriol. (That includes Tomoyo.)  
  
"Trouble with the CIA?" Fujitaka asked.  
  
"Oh...well..." Eriol hesitated. When he looked at Tomoyo, she made a puppy face which Eriol couldn't help but tell the truth, "I was in the blacklist of the CIA before, but I managed to escape my punishment by working for them."  
  
"You were what?!" They shouted almost at the same time. Eriol sweatdropped upon their reaction. Syaoran just giggled under his breathe.  
  
"Honey, you never told me that," Tomoyo looked at him with narrowed eyes.  
  
"I thought it might worry you," Eriol said.  
  
"Oh, really?" Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"cough, ahm... Syaoran, I think we better get home. Your mother is waiting for us to return," Eriol replied, "I will send you home on the way, honey."  
  
"Okay," Tomoyo smiled as she stood up, "We bother long enough."  
  
"Syaoran," Sakura looked at Syaoran. She didn't want Syaoran to leave so soon.  
  
"I will be here tomorrow, Sakura, don't worry," Syaoran replied as he smiled at her.  
  
"Promise?" Sakura asked. She wanted to be with him. His presence gave her the secure. The feeling she needs to keep herself. When she killed those people, everything was dangerous including Ian. Only Syaoran wasn't. He was the light in that dark world she found herself in.  
  
"Promise," Syaoran smiled and peeked at her cheek again. Syaoran wanted to kiss her by the lips but stopped himself from doing it in front of Sakura's parents. Or so, in front of her brother. Sakura smiled and sent the three of them to the door.  
  
"See you tomorrow then, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo told her friend.  
  
"See you too, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura replied.  
  
"Tell me what happen tomorrow okay?" Tomoyo whispered.  
  
"Okay," Sakura replied.  
  
"Cause I missed my chance of videotaping the cute Sakura in action," Tomoyo sighed.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan..."Sakura sweatdropped. Tomoyo never changed.  
  
"See you Sakura-chan," Eriol bid his goodbye.  
  
"Sakura, have a nice night," Syaoran bid his goodbye to his love.  
  
"Good night, Syaoran," Sakura told him and gave him a kiss. Quick one.  
  
"Come on, Syaoran!" Eriol shouted. Syaoran looked at Sakura the last time and turned to leave with his friend.  
  
"Sakura?" Nadeshiko walked to her daughter.  
  
"Yes, Oka-san?" Sakura asked as she closed the door behind her.  
  
"You like Syaoran right?" she asked.  
  
"I'm not sure," Sakura replied honestly, "The only thing I know was that he is the only one who can stop me after Yang. I'm not sure if it's love. But what I know is I want to be with him."  
  
Nadeshiko looked at her daughter who went off to her room. Fujitaka came and walked towards her.  
  
"She found the right guy right?" Fujitaka asked.  
  
"Yes, I guess so," Nadeshiko replied, smiling at her husband.  
  
"Are you sure you want to go?" Touya asked Yukito as they walked to the doorway.  
  
"Yeah, I need to go. Guess we can't finish the project today," Yukito replied.  
  
"We can finish it some other day," Touya replied, making a face.  
  
"You say it," Yukito laughed.  
  
"What about your assignment?" Touya asked.  
  
"Oh... that... I will have to keep it for a while," Yukito told him, "I think your family and the Li's still have things to settle."  
  
"Thanks, Yuki," Touya smiled, "You are the best friend I ever find."  
  
"How about we finish the project next week?" Yukito asked.  
  
"Sure, you know how to come here now," Touya laughed.  
  
"Yeah, I sure know," Yukito replied, "Bye then." And left.  
  
Syaoran's side "I'm home," Syaoran shouted when he and Eriol returned home. They had sent Tomoyo home.  
  
"How is my Syaoran doing?" Yelan asked as she looked over at her son.  
  
"Same," Syaoran replied, bowing his respect.  
  
"Syaoran! Eriol!" Meiling shouted as she ran towards them and hugged them.  
  
"Meiling! You are choking us!!" Eriol shouted.  
  
"Opps... Sorry," Meiling apologized as she let them go.  
  
"Did my wife almost kill you?" another voice asked.  
  
"You know something, I really hate your voice," Eriol smirked as he looked around to see a guy at the age of 30 with black hair. His name is Alex Hill.  
  
"I see you still dislike me," Alex laughed.  
  
"And you know why," Eriol made no expressions.  
  
"We are not here to fight, Alex," Meiling reminded him.  
  
"Okay," Alex looked at his wife.  
  
"I'm coming with you tomorrow to Kinomoto's residence," Syaoran told his mother. Yelan smiled at her son. Like father, like son.  
  
"I'm coming along as well," Eriol told them.  
  
"Because of Tomoyo isn't it?" Syaoran laughed at his friend who turned apple-red.  
  
"Whose Tomoyo?" Alex asked, noticing Eriol's face turned red.  
  
"Don't you dare tell him, Syaoran," Eriol threatened.  
  
"Why not?" Syaoran laughed even harder, "Tomoyo is his girlfriend."  
  
"I'm going to kill you Syaoran!" Eriol shouted as he chased him around.  
  
The next morning  
  
"Touya, Sakura, time to wake up," Nadeshiko shouted as she walked up the stair.  
  
"I'm awake," Sakura said as she came out of her room. She was wearing a white polo t-shirt with a jean.  
  
"I'm pretty much awake myself too," Touya replied as he stood by his doorway.  
  
"Get yourself ready Touya-kun, and Sakura-chan," Nadeshiko turned to face her daughter, "You look happy today."  
  
"Syaoran is coming over," Sakura replied, smiling as she went down the stair.  
  
"She is happy because that Chinese brat, who almost wants to kill us, is coming over. And I don't belief that she actually let that brat hold her hand," Touya hissed.  
  
"Touya-kun, don't say that. You should be happy for Sakura," Nadeshiko beamed.  
  
"How do I be happy?" Touya asked.  
  
"At least Syaoran can stop Sakura to become a heartless killer," Nadeshiko replied sadly, "You know how dangerous Sakura can be if she lost control." Touya looked at his mother. Yes, he knew it would be best for her to be with that brat but he still disliked him. Nadeshiko sighed and walked down to the kitchen.  
  
"Oto-san, is this okay?" Sakura asked as she helped her father to arrange the food.  
  
"It's okay, Sakura-chan," Fujitaka smiled at his daughter.  
  
Just then the doorbell rang.  
  
"It must be Tomoyo," Sakura shouted as she ran and get the door.  
  
"Goodmorning, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo greeted.  
  
"Goodmorning, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura smiled at her friend, "You look awesome."  
  
"You look awesome yourself too," Tomoyo told her as she took the video- camera out and started to video-trapping, "Sakura's cute reaction of the Li's. This will be a great one. Hohoho..."  
  
"Tomoyo-chan..." Sakura sweatdropped.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, goodmorning," Nadeshiko greeted.  
  
"Goodmorning, Aunt Nadeshiko," Tomoyo greeted.  
  
"Goodmorning, my lovely Tomoyo," a voice called from behind.  
  
"Hiiragizawa-kun," Sakura greeted, "Goodmorning."  
  
"Eriol, goodmorning," Tomoyo peeked on Eriol's cheek.  
  
"Sakura," Syaoran smiled at Sakura.  
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura shouted as she ran and hugged him.  
  
"How was the night?" Syaoran asked as he hugged her tight in his arm.  
  
"It was lonely," Sakura replied, enjoying his hug.  
  
"You must be Sakura-chan," A lady said as she stood behind Syaoran, "My husband told me all about you."  
  
"You might be?" Sakura questioned as she pulled herself from Syaoran.  
  
"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself," The lady smiled, "I'm Syaoran's mother, Yang's wife."  
  
"Ah?! You are Yelan Li?!" Sakura shouted in shocked while Yelan smiled with Syaoran sweatdropped.  
  
"You don't have to act so surprise Sakura," Syaoran sighed.  
  
"But..." Sakura paused for a while, "She looks so young and beautiful."  
  
"Thanks for your compliment, Sakura-chan," Yelan smiled at her and looked up to find her long lost friend, Nadeshiko smiling at her.  
  
"Long time since we last met, Yelan-san," Nadeshiko smiled.  
  
"But it feels only like yesterday," Yelan smiled gently.  
  
"I miss you Yelan," Nadeshiko said as she hugged her friend. Yelan nodded as she hugged her friend.  
  
"Shall we go in?" Alex asked, followed by Meiling.  
  
"And you might be?" Tomoyo asked, looking at them.  
  
"That's Alex Hill, one of the head officer of the CIA. The lady beside him is his wife, Meiling Li," Eriol introduced them.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet the famous Kinomoto. But I think we can talk about things inside the house," Alex added.  
  
"Yes, we sure should," Nadeshiko replied as she invited them into the house.  
  
"Yelan!" Fujitaka greeted as soon as he saw his friend.  
  
"Fujitaka, long time no see," Yelan greeted, finding herself face with a totally happy-to-see-his-merry-friend, "And who are they? Oh... hi there Syaoran-kun, Eriol-kun." Syaoran and Eriol bowed as a return greet.  
  
"This is Alex and Meiling. Alex works for the CIA," Yelan introduced Alex and Meiling.  
  
"CIA? I see," Fujitaka looked at Alex.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Mr. Kinomoto," Alex greeted.  
  
"Let's all get settle down and chat about it," Nadeshiko replied as she led all of them into the dinning room. All of them settled down with a cup of tea each. Eriol sat beside Tomoyo and Alex, Alex sat beside Meiling, Meiling sat beside Nadeshiko, Nadeshiko sat beside Fujitaka, Fujitaka sat beside Touya, Touya sat beside Sakura, Sakura sat beside Syaoran and Syaoran sat beside Yelan. (A long list of sitting arrangement. Mind me.)  
  
"So, what can I do for you, Mr. Hill?" Fujitaka asked Alex who looked across the table at Sakura and Touya.  
  
"Call me Alex, Mr. Kinomoto," Alex replied, "It feels a lot better when that calling."  
  
"Mr. Alex, we met one of your men, Yukito Tsukishiro yesterday," Fujitaka told him.  
  
"Oh, I see you meet Yukito. Yes, he is one of my men. Somehow, I think he should have explained to you about our situation, Mr. Kinomoto," Alex replied with a smile.  
  
"And I don't believe that the China government is behind all these," Fujitaka replied.  
  
"They are not behind all these," Yelan spoke up, "The China government is also trying to find out who is behind all these."  
  
"Therefore, the UN seeks your help, Mr. Kinomoto," Alex continued, "Are you willing to help us?"  
  
Fujitaka smiled, "As a matter of fact, Mr. Alex, I have already started my research last night. And of course, I'm willing to lend the UN the help they need." Sakura and the others looked at Fujitaka who sat rather still in his seat. Yelan looked very surprised at her best friend.  
  
"As a last wish from my best friend, Yang."

* * *

Finally I finish the chapter... I worked for three days... Finally...  
  
In any case, this chapter I cut a bit here and there. Hope you guys don't mind. I left out the planning part. I will put it in, in the next chapter.  
  
P.S. You guys are the best readers I ever had. Please do continue to support me.

My friend asks me to do a research. Where I'm from? [Hint: It's on the map but it's very small.] Can you guess it?  
  
Next Chapter

Chapter Fifteen

When everything come to reality  
  
Fujitaka explain the current situation of the black market. Things got messy here and there. Sakura and Syaoran planned for revenge but were stopped by Tomoyo and Eriol. Find out why in the next chapter.


	15. When everything comes to reality

Chapter Fifteen

When everything comes to reality  
  
"As a last wish from my best friend, Yang."  
  
"Are you sure, Mr. Kinomoto?" Alex asked, "You will be hate by the members of the dark world."  
  
"Our world is falling," Fujitaka explained, "They no longer can be controlled by the few of us of the higher ranks. We are getting old, they are still young. Young and mischievous. Wanting power and money. Most of us had a hard time controlling them. For example, Nicky. I guess some of you heard the name. He is one of the young ones that seeks power."  
  
"Nicky Molly. We are suspecting him for the smuggling of military weapons," Alex replied. The rest listened attentively at the conversation.  
  
"You mean the mini-co-sensor," Fujitaka smiled.  
  
"That's still under experiment," Alex replied.  
  
"Apparently they finish the experiment for you, Mr. Alex," Fujitaka replied, "It was very successful."  
  
"What's a mini-co-sensor?" Sakura asked. She never heard of it before.  
  
"I think I have one with me," Touya replied as he took a small keychain- like thing out of his pocket, "I guess it's this you are saying."  
  
"How did you?" Alex stared at the item Touya was holding.  
  
"It's the latest version," Fujitaka looked at Alex's amazing expression, "Added a free radio too."  
  
"Radio?" Alex made a face at Fujitaka who busted into laughter.  
  
"They thought it would be safer to add something normal in it to prevent the Police to suspect," Fujitaka explained. Every one of them sweatdropped.  
  
"Oto-san!" Sakura laughed, "This is not funny!"  
  
"Just telling the truth Sakura-chan," Fujitaka told her seriously, "This is not a very optional way of doing these things."  
  
"I think I will be lost in this conversation," Sakura told them. But really, she didn't want to hear anymore of these things. She only wants to kill the person that killed Yang. That's all she wants. She cared less of the dark world outside.  
  
"Let's go to your room then, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said as she got up from the seat.  
  
"Yeah, I think we will leave the conversation to you," Eriol replied getting up as soon as Tomoyo got up.  
  
"I will go with you Sakura," Syaoran said.  
  
"Let's go then, Syaoran," Sakura smiled at him. Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo left with Sakura.  
  
"I think they need a break from everything," Nadeshiko replied, "They met up with too many things within a few days."  
  
"Yes, quite a few indeed," Yelan replied, "Things are going went out of control. It's time we sort things out."  
  
"You are right," Fujitaka sighed, "We need a plan. Things have to stop."  
  
Sakura's side  
  
Back in Sakura's room, Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran sat down on Sakura's mammoth bed.  
  
"So, Sakura-chan, care to tell me what happen yesterday?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura nodded her head and told her the story, including Zetsu.  
  
"Zetsu's really name is Ian?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Yeah, I heard the name when I killed his mother," Sakura told her sadly.  
  
"Ian..." Eriol repeated the name, "I think I heard that name before somewhere."  
  
"Really?!" Tomoyo and Sakura shouted at the same time. Syaoran and Eriol sweatdropped at the same time.  
  
"Relax, girls, don't stress me up," Eriol replied, "Give me a moment. Is it from the files? Or is it from the news? No, no... Can't be... I remember looking at it from something..." Everyone was eyeing at Eriol now and he didn't feel comfortable at all.  
  
"Guys, can you don't look at me like I'm a weird species of creatures?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Come on, Eriol," Tomoyo asked, "Where did you see his name?"  
  
"Oh...well..." Eriol looked over and spotted the computer in Sakura's room.  
  
'Computer...internet...blacklist..." Eriol wondered, 'Blacklist? BLACKLIST?!'  
  
"The BLACKLIST!!" Eriol shouted, "I saw his name in the blacklist."  
  
"In the what?!" Sakura almost shouted at high pitch.  
  
"I remembered. The night before I was trying to get information on you, the Kinomoto, I came across the name, Ian. He is a famous dueler's son. Although I never really read the information through," Eriol replied.  
  
"His father is Stanley," Sakura said the name softly.  
  
"Stantley? The weapon dueler?" Eriol asked.  
  
"You know that guy?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Well, I met him several times in fact. Quite a nice guy, Stanley that is. Pity his wife died when his business was at a highest peck," Eriol was silenced by Syaoran's stern eyes. Eriol looked at Sakura who was looking at the floor. She killed Ian's mother. She was the one. She felt so wanting to kill herself.  
  
"Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked in a gentle tone, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Let's get back to our main objective now," Syaoran broke the intense aura, "I need a plan to kill Stanley."  
  
"And why do you have to kill him?" Eriol asked, "He never do anything to you."  
  
"He did alright!" Syaoran shouted, "He killed my father 8 years ago for heaven sake. I'm not letting him off that easy."  
  
"He what?!" Tomoyo and Eriol shouted at the same time.  
  
"You heard me," Syaoran made a disapprover face. Sakura sat quietly, looking at Syaoran. She wasn't just looking; she was in fact staring at him. She never had such affection on Ian before. She only feels it on Syaoran. Did she really love him that much? If she really loves him, why is she allowing him to risk his life to kill Stanley in fact she knew who Stanley was already? She didn't understand. One wrong step he took will get himself killed, she didn't want him to die like Yang.  
  
"Syaoran, I'm going after Stanley," Sakura's voice immobilized them.  
  
"What did you just say?" Syaoran thought he heard wrongly. She said 'I' didn't she?  
  
"I'm serious, Syaoran. I don't wish to loss you," Sakura replied.  
  
"Neither do I, Sakura," Syaoran looked at her sadly, "I don't wish to loss you as well."  
  
"Neither of you are going to take your revenge, and that's final," Eriol shouted.  
  
"And who do you think you are to stop us?" Syaoran shouted.  
  
"Syaoran, you don't know who you are dueling with," Eriol told him, "The both of you. Cool yourself down. I will help. And I know Tomoyo, here, will want to help as well."  
  
"You can't," Sakura told her friend, "It's not your problem."  
  
"I'm your friend, Sakura-chan. I'm not allowing my friend to risk themselves killed in a game that is so dangerous. We need a plan. We need to know who we are dueling with. And we need the weapons we need," Tomoyo told Sakura. Sakura looked at her friend and Eriol and then Syaoran who nodded his head. Tomoyo was right they have to have a plan and weapons. They can't just go in and kill; they would be killed if they do so.  
  
"Alright, I will tell you who we are dueling with," Sakura sighed.  
  
"You know?" Eriol asked.  
  
"I know the name from Yang, he told me when I was small," Sakura told them, Syaoran brighten a little upon hearing his father name mentioned, "Stanley is the worst black market dueler he ever met. (The 'he' means Yang.) Unlike what you say, Hiiragizawa-kun, he kills to get what he wants and whoever gets in his way. That includes my father." Sakura paused for a while before she continued, "I was caught up in the incident. It wasn't very clear to me. I was caught by his members and brought to Yang and my father." Sakura looked over to Syaoran, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you early, Syaoran. I'm afraid that you might hate me. But it's time to tell you. Since I might not..."  
  
"Don't say that, Sakura," Syaoran insisted.  
  
"Your father died trying to save me," Sakura cried.  
  
"I already guess that," Syaoran sighed as he took Sakura for a hug. Eriol and Tomoyo looked at each other and back at the love bird. They must really love each other.  
  
"I'm sorry," Sakura sobbed.  
  
"It's okay, Sakura, I don't blame you," Syaoran told her softly and gave her peek, "I love you no matter what, Sakura, just promise don't get yourself kill in all case. Promise you will stay with me, that's all I want from you."  
  
"I will, Syaoran," Sakura hugged Sayoran tighter, "I will."  
  
"I love too much Syaoran, now I know. I love you with all my life."

* * *

Another chapter... I thought I almost forgot about this story. How could I? I have too much ideas jam in my brain. So give me some time to generate them out.  
  
Just to answer to Wolf Jade, actually I don't live in a small area of a big continent neither am I living in the country you listed. But I don't mind. Cause I say the word 'guess'. For actual fact, I'm an Asian. Hope you would mind. I don't force people to guess where I live though.  
  
Just adding more hint to the question. (For those who don't know, here's the question: Could you guess where I live? I'm helping my friend to do a survey.)

1.) It's in Asia.

2.)It's the smallest country around.

3.)Less than a dot on the world map.

4.)It's not a state in a country.

5.)It's a country alone.  
  
Should be enough for those who want to guess. Try it.  
  
I haven't start plotting the next chapter. So please wait for a while. Hope you don't mind.


	16. The game is starting from now

Chapter Sixteen

The game is starting from now  
  
"Okay," Eriol stood beside Tomoyo leaving Sakura with Syaoran in the room. Standing by the window at the end of the corridor, the two of them went silence again. Everything was too fast for them to react to the situation.  
  
"Eriol, you have any plan?" Tomoyo asked softly as she looked down on the floor.  
  
"Not really," Eriol sighed, "Syaoran and Sakura are not ready for this."  
  
"You are ready then?" Tomoyo asked nervously. She was afraid. Afraid that she might loss the guy in front of her.  
  
"Yeah," Eriol replied without thinking, "I'm been in this world for 10 years. I know them better." Tomoyo felt a cut across her heart. She felt her tears filled her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. Eriol seems to notice Tomoyo's odd silence.  
  
"Tomoyo?" Eriol asked as he looked at her.  
  
"Yes?" Tomoyo sobbed an answer.  
  
"God, are you crying?" Eriol asked in concern.  
  
"No," Tomoyo said as she wept away her tears, "No. I'm not."  
  
"You are lying," Eriol told her as he hugged her in his strong arms, "Did I say something that hurts you?"  
  
"You did," Tomoyo cried, "You just did. Did you even think of what I feel?" Eriol was rather shocked by Tomoyo's speech. He hugged her tighter and kissed her forehead.  
  
"I'm sorry, Tomoyo. I'm sorry," Eriol whispered into her ears, "I'm a little selfish."  
  
"You are not a little selfish Eriol. You are very selfish," Tomoyo sobbed in his arms.  
  
"Yes, I'm sorry," Eriol looked down at Tomoyo.  
  
Just then the phone rang. (I mean the house phone) Nadeshiko answered the phone.  
  
"Moshi, moshi, Kinoyoto residence," Nadeshiko said.  
  
"Is Sakura Kinomoto in?" the voice asked.  
  
"Kinomoto? I think you called the wrong number," Nadeshiko lied as she started the tracker.  
  
"Don't you lie, Mrs. Kinomoto. I know I will never called the wrong number," the voice laughed. The tracker had stopped and listed a hundred matches. Nadeshiko looked at the tracker. This guy is not any regular people. He knew!  
  
"Don't be so surprise by what I can do, Mrs. Kinomoto. I know how to mislead tracker. Now if you wouldn't mind. Could you please get your daughter on the phone?" The voice asked. By then, Fujitaka and the others had come to see the situation. They were shocked as well.  
  
"Fujitaka-san, could you get Sakura down?" Nadeshiko whispered to her husband. Fujitaka nodded his head and went to Sakura's room. After a while, he returned with Sakura and the others.  
  
"My phone?" Sakura asked in a low voice.  
  
"Yes," Nadeshiko replied as she passed the phone over to her.  
  
"Moshi, moshi, Sakura desu," Sakura answered.  
  
"Hahaha... Finally, the one I want to chat to," the voice said, "Sakura."  
  
The voice. Sakura's eyes widened in fear. It's him!  
  
"Stanley..." Sakura whispered his name. There was silence and out of the blue, laughter was heard over the phone. Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo looked at each other in shocked. Did she just say Stanley?  
  
"Sakura, I have something that belongs to your brother with me," Stanley told her, "I also have something that your best friend, Tomoyo, with me."  
  
"What do you mean by this?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I know you know about Ian's identity. But I got your brother's best friend, Yukito Tsukishiro. And I also have Vicky Molly with me," Stanley told her.  
  
"How dare you!" Sakura shouted over the phone.  
  
"Hahaha... Sakura, Sakura... If you and your friend want them back, you know where to find me," Stanley laughed, "It's the place where I killed Yang Li." And he hung the phone. Sakura put the phone down.  
  
"Sakura, what's wrong?" Syaoran asked, "What did he say?"  
  
"Vicky and Yukito are taken hostage," Sakura replied, "I'm going."  
  
"He took Vicky?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura nodded her head as a reply.  
  
"Yukito too?" Touya asked.  
  
"Sakura had said it," Nadeshiko conformed Touya.  
  
"Who was that?" Alex asked.  
  
"Stanley," Sakura replied as she turned to leave.  
  
"Sakura!" Syaoran shouted which stopped Sakura.  
  
"No one is stopping me, Syaoran," Sakura told him coldly, "No one is going to do so." She looked at Syaoran for the last time and she went out of the house. Syaoran was completely in shock.  
  
"Is Sakura nuts?" Meiling asked, "I don't think she is equipped with any weapons."  
  
"Sakura doesn't need to be equipped with weapon," Fujitaka replied as he watched his daughter leave, "Once Sakura decided to kill, no one is able to stop her. Well, maybe. Since Yang was able to stop her."  
  
"But we can't call a dead man to come and stop her!" Tomoyo shouted as she was worried about her friend.  
  
"Syaoran," Both Yelan and Nadeshiko called out to him at the same time.  
  
"Yes?" Syaoran looked at them, recovered from the shock.  
  
Yelan smiled at Nadeshiko who returned a smile and told Syaoran, "You are the only one now that can stop her."  
  
"Me?" Syaoran questioned again.  
  
"Even though she said that you can't stop her, but I think you are her only source of light in her heart," Nadeshiko explained.  
  
"Syaoran, as my son, as the heir of the Li's, please prevent Sakura to be coming a heartless killer," Yelan told him, "I hope to see her as my daughter-in-law as much as your father." Syaoran looked at the ladies, he smiled.  
  
"Mr. Fujitaka," Syaoran turned to face Fujitaka, "Can I borrow some weapons?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Sure," Fujitaka replied as he led him to the basement. He whispered his password and the Iron Gate opened. (Iron Gate? Is it possible?) The whole room was filled with advance weapons.  
  
"Nice place you have there, Mr. Kinomoto," Alex complimented.  
  
"Thank you," Fujitaka thanked Alex, "But I will appreciate more if you would just leave my basement alone when you do a house check." Alex smiled.  
  
Syaoran looked at the gun gallery. Something nice and simple. Easy to handle and hide. This could be one. Syaoran picked an R-77 Combat Laser 4'' and some bullets cartridges, before he turned to leave.  
  
"You are not leaving without us," Eriol and Tomoyo blocked Syaoran's way. Syaoran looked at them.  
  
"We are going with you," Tomoyo told him. Syaoran sighed with a smile. He will never say 'no' to his friends.  
  
"Let's go," Syaoran smiled as he walked over with Tomoyo and Eriol following behind him.  
  
"Mr. Kinomoto, can you please assist me?" Alex asked.  
  
"Just to let you know, Mr. Alex," Fujitaka smiled, "If we are able to clear Stanley, we should be able to clear the black market."  
  
"Good, the merry," Alex smiled as the two of them left the room.  
  
Sakura's side  
  
Sakura walked into the warehouse where Yang was killed. She looked around her. She knew there are people around.  
  
"I know you are there, Stanley," Sakura shouted. A man at the age of 40 came out to meet her.  
  
"Nice to see you again, Sakura Kinomoto," Stanley smiled at her. She recognized him.  
  
"I thought my father killed you 8 years ago," Sakura whispered.  
  
"He thought he did," Stanley laughed, "Little does he knows that I have a metal piece in my head, and thanks to that, I survived."  
  
Sakura narrowed her eyes at him, "Where's Yukito and Vicky?"  
  
"There, there, Sakura, too anxious," Stanley shook his head, "You should be calm at situation like this."  
  
"You are not going to order me around, Stanley," Sakura shouted.  
  
"I'm not ordering you around, Sakura," Stanley smiled, "He is."  
  
"Hello there, Sakura-chan," a voice greeted.  
  
'That voice...Could it be?' Sakura thought as she looked at the person.  
  
"We meet again," Ian smiled.  
  
"Ian!!" Sakura shouted in surprise.

* * *

Another chapter... For actual, I think this is not clear. I mean the storyline. In all cases, hope you guys like it.  
  
Babyg3rl and Lavenda got the right answer. Yes, I'm living in Singapore. A country smaller than a dot on the world map for those who know. And Lavenda, I didn't know you are a Singaporean as well. I'm quite surprise. Thanks for those who guess. Now i can answer my friend's question. Thank you very much.  
  
Next chapter is not ready for my summary so please wait. Hope you wouldn't mind.


	17. Duel! Life or death?

Chapter Seventeen

Duel! Life or death?   
  
"Ian!!" Sakura shouted when she saw Ian walking towards his father.  
  
"It's nice to see you again, Sakura-chan," Ian replied, "Unfortunately we are on the opposite side."  
  
"Ian... Why?" Sakura asked sadly.  
  
"Something that I know and you will never know," Ian replied simply.  
  
"Well there, Sakura, how does it feel when someone you love betray you?" Stanley asked.  
  
"It's a good thing I never really love your son," Sakura answered coldly. Ian looked at Sakura sadly, 'She really never loves me after all.'  
  
"You know, I think you hurt my son's heart," Stanley replied evilly, "My son loves you with all his heart."  
  
'What?' Sakura thought as she looked over at Ian who looked at his father in shocked.  
  
"How did you..." Ian paused. Did his father plan all these the whole time?  
  
"I think you would have guessed it, my son," Stanley replied, "I used you as a bait to lead the Kinomoto's daughter to me. I want to make her suffer like my wife and I went through."  
  
"You are so...evil," Ian shouted.  
  
"Now, now, my son, you are saying your father is an evil person. But don't forget, I bring you up, I gave you everything you want, and this is a little payment you have to pay," Stanley smirked at his son.  
  
"You demon," Ian cursed under his breath.  
  
"I'm looking for some respect from you, Ian," Stanley hissed.  
  
"Never will I respect someone who used his son for revenge," Ian insulted.  
  
"How dare you! Take him away!" Stanley bellowed angrily as he hinted his men take Ian away.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere, Stanley," Ian shouted as he loosened the men's grab and ran towards Sakura, "Go Sakura! They are not here. They are at the 2nd warehouse from the right!"  
  
"Kill him!" Stanley commanded his men to assassinate his son. Ian grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her to run with him. Dashing to the warehouse his father kept the hostages, Ian was holding Sakura's hand tight in his. He feared that he might not be able to hold her hand again.  
  
"Here!" Ian shouted as he pulled her into the warehouse and locked the door, "This should hold them for a while. Go and save the hostages."  
  
"Your father will kill you," Sakura replied as she looked at Ian.  
  
"I don't care, Sakura-chan, as long as you stay alive, I don't care what will happen to me," Ian explained, "I love you too much to think for myself. The only thing I think of is you."  
  
"Ian..." Sakura was too shocked to say anything. She never knew that Ian was truly in love with her. Things just happened too fast for her to realize anything. Just then, Sakura felt Ian's lips on her's. He was kissing her! Sakura closed her eyes and Syaoran's image just swept past her eyes which caused her to break away from Ian. Ian looked at her, he knew he no longer have this girl as she turned to release Yukito and Vicky.  
  
"Are you okay?" Sakura asked as she released them.  
  
"Yeah, fine," Vicky replied, "I was wondering where's Veronica." (Someone is overly-concern of Veronica. .- )  
  
"You?" Ignoring Vicky's question, Sakura asked Yukito, whom returned a nod.  
  
"We need to get out of here," Ian told them as he helped Vicky up.  
  
"You are not going anyway, boy," Stanley's voice sounded behind them. Sakura and Ian turned around to find themselves surrounded.  
  
"Ian, my boy, you have done something very wrong," Stanley told his son.  
  
"I'm not letting you hurt Sakura or either of them, Stanley!" Ian shouted.  
  
"Your mother and you are very alike, both wanting only to protect the ones they loved," Stanley laughed, "She died saving me. I was grateful. I wanted revenge on the Kinomoto. But what I wanted more is power. Once the Kinomoto's are died, I will have the market."  
  
"You bustard," Ian insulted.  
  
"Kill them," Stanley smiled as he commanded his men to kill them. Ian backed while Sakura took a few steps forward.  
  
"Please Kami-sama," Sakura whispered, "Give me the power to kill again." Sakura closed her eyes as she felt the surrounding. Pitch-darkness, everything was dark. She can't feel anything. Just then she felt pain at her right arm. Ignoring the pain, she concentrated.  
  
"You are going to die, Sakura Kinomoto," Stanley's voice sounded. The sound of bullet sounded throughout the warehouse. Sakura, you better be fast or you will die. The bullet was coming towards her heart.  
  
"Sakura!" Ian shouted as he dashed in front of her, shielding her from the impact. Sakura opened her eyes and saw Ian in front of her, falling.  
  
"Ian!" Sakura caught him and laid him down gently, "Ian, tell me you are alright."  
  
"Sakura..." Ian tried to smile at her, but he was too weak to do so.  
  
"No, Ian, don't died," Sakura cried. She liked Ian too, as a lover.  
  
"Sakura, promise me not to let agent Li feel the same thing in me," Ian took in another deep breath, "Promise?"  
  
"I promise," Sakura whispered.  
  
"Let me see you smile, Sakura-chan. I miss your smile," Ian told her.  
  
"I promise I will never make Syaoran sad, I promise," Sakura smiled.  
  
"Goodnight, Sakura-chan," Ian whispered his last word.  
  
"Goodnight, Ian-kun," Sakura whispered. She knew Ian didn't hear her last sentence. He had passed away.  
  
"How touching," Stanley said sarcastically, "I thought I felt my tears fall. Hahahaha... What a joke."  
  
Sakura felt her blood boiled, everything around her was turning red, and everything became so dangerous all of the sudden. She stood up and faced them.  
  
'Oh, Kami-sama, give me the melody of death. I will send them to hell. As a revenge for Ian and Yang, the two guys that saved me.' Sakura thought as she closed her eyes again.  
  
Sakura could feel the melody playing, the melody of death. 'Let everything take over me.' Sakura thought. 'Things will end soon.'  
  
"Kill her!" Stanley shouted again. This time Sakura felt herself being possess by the other self again. Kill! Sakura opened her eyes filled with hatred. She let herself at the men. She pulled the string from her watch and attacked them. Every beat of the melody symbolized one person death. In moments, Sakura was the only one left in the field other than Yukito, Vicky and Stanley who all looked at Sakura in shocked.  
  
"You are a monster," Stanley shouted as he backed away from Sakura.  
  
"Your turn, Stanley," Sakura turned to face him. Stanley felt a sudden crept from the girl. She is dangerous. No wonder no one dares to offence the Kinomoto. This girl is some people you can't offence. It will cost your life. He took a few steps backward. He had to escape or he will never live to see the light. He turned to run.  
  
"You are not going anywhere," Sakura shouted as she dashed towards him at a high speed. A twist at his hand and an overhead throw, Stanley was taken down by Sakura.  
  
"Let go," Stanley struggled to get free.  
  
"You are died, Stanley," Sakura told him coldly as she took a knife from under his jacket, "Die!" She rised the knife and went for the final blow.  
  
"No, Sakura!" A voice stopped Sakura's move. She raised her head and there stood a bloody-covered Syaoran. He was panting for breath.  
  
"Syaoran..." Sakura felt herself less aggressive. Everything around her was less dangerous with his appearance, his presence. Knowing it's his chance; Stanley grabbed her hand, snatched the knife and took her as hostage.  
  
"Move or I will kill her," Stanley shouted.  
  
"You have no where to hide Stanley," Syaoran shouted, "Release her."  
  
"Never!" Stanley threatened.  
  
"Release her!" Syaoran shouted as he pointed his gun at Stanley.  
  
"Syaoran, just shot!" Sakura shouted at Syaoran, "Never mind about me. Just shot at him. Don't care about me."  
  
"But, Sakura..." Syaoran hesitated.  
  
"Never mind, Syaoran," Sakura smiled, "I'm not so easy to kill."  
  
"Foolish girl, you will die," Stanley hissed and he cut across her throat. Sakura felt herself falling out of Stanley's arm.  
  
"Died, Stanley!" Syaoran shouted as he fired at Stanley. One bullet went through his lung and another to his heart. Stanley dropped died. Syaoran ignored Stanley as he rushed to Sakura.  
  
"Sakura, please hang on," Syaoran gently picked her up.  
  
"Syaoran, I'm glad I see you," Sakura smiled weakly.  
  
"Don't say anymore, Sakura," Syaoran pleased, "I'm sending you to the hospital."  
  
"Syaoran, I love you," Sakura whispered, everything in front of her was getting blur.  
  
"Don't close your eyes, honey," Syaoran pleased, "Please stay awake."  
  
"Syaoran, I'm tired, let me rest can you?" Sakura asked. She was tired. Everything made her so tired. Syaoran tried to stop the bleeding from Sakura's neck.  
  
"Sakura!" Tomoyo shouted as she ran towards Syaoran and Sakura as they walked out of the warehouse. The police had arrived at the same time.  
  
"Sakura!" Fujitaka shouted as he ran to his daughter.  
  
"Alex! Could you get me a car?" Eriol shouted.  
  
"My car should do the job," Alex replied, knowing what Eriol was going to do, "Go ahead. She needs help badly." Throwing the key to Eriol.  
  
"Thanks," Eriol smiled, for once he liked this guy, "Come on, Syaoran. I will drive you there."  
  
"I'm coming too!" Tomoyo shouted. As she followed them, Eriol started the engine and the siren.  
  
"Hold on!" Eriol shouted as he stepped the engine. The car blasted off at top speed. Eriol was completely concentrating on his driving; he was not going to let Sakura die. Never will he let his friend die.  
  
Syaoran looked at Sakura, she had already fainted. The blood from her wound had dyed her clothe and the key red. 'Please don't die, Sakura. Please. I need you. Kami-sama...' Syaoran pleased.  
  
After driving past a few red lights, they reached the Tomoeda hospital. Syaoran immediately sent Sakura to the emergency room. The nurses were surprised and so were the doctor. Recovering from their shock, they immediately sent her to the emergency room. Blood transitions, monitoring of patient's heart beat and etc. Syaoran couldn't do anything but to wait outside. Eriol and Tomoyo came a while later after they parked the car.  
  
"Sakura...please don't die..." Syaoran whispered as he clutched the key he and Sakura had. Tomoyo looked at Eriol who looked helplessly back at her. They didn't know what to do to comfort Syaoran. And they spent the whole night over there. It was the end of their long and tiring day.

* * *

This story is coming to an end. . Sorry guys... I need to concentrate on my studies. .; Hope you will like this chapter.  
  
Next chapter  
  
Summary:  
  
Will Sakura survive? Will there be a 'happy ever after'? Check it out in the next chapter.


	18. At the end of a story, there is a full s...

Chapter Eighteen, the last chapter

At the end of a story, there is a full stop. At the end of my story, there is you for me.  
  
Sakura stood at field. Beautiful and enchanting flowers surrounded her.  
  
'This is so beautiful.' Sakura thought.  
  
"Sakura," a voice called out to her. Sakura turned around and there stood Yang.  
  
"Yang?" Sakura asked.  
  
"It's been a while, Sakura-chan," Yang smiled.  
  
"Yang!" Sakura shouted as she hugged him, "I miss you."  
  
"Sakura-chan, it's not your time yet to come here," Yang told her.  
  
"Am I dead?" Sakura asked.  
  
"At the edge, Sakura-chan," Yang replied, "You have to go back."  
  
"Why? I want to stay with you," Sakura told him.  
  
Yang sighed and pointed to the key at her chest, "Syaoran is waiting for you to return."  
  
"Syaoran..." Sakura repeated the name. Yes, she had to return to him. She promised to be by his side.  
  
"Sakura-chan," another voice called out to her.  
  
"Ian?" Sakura asked as she turned to face him.  
  
"Don't forget what you promise me," Ian smiled, "Don't let Syaoran be sad."  
  
"Ian..." Sakura smiled.  
  
"I'm happy for you," Ian told her, "You found someone you truly love. I will give you all my blessing."  
  
"Thank you, Ian," Sakura hugged Ian, "I love you too."  
  
"You have to go," Yang told Sakura. Sakura nodded her head.  
  
"Don't worry, Sakura, we will look over you," Ian told her, "I'm not loney, cause my mother is here too."  
  
"Go, Sakura," Yang said as he gave Sakura a push. Sakura felt herself fall.  
  
"Good luck, Sakura-chan! We will look over you."  
  
"Sakura!" Syaoran's voice made Sakura opened her eyes slowly. Everything was slowly coming into sight. Syaoran's face was coming to sight.  
  
"Syaoran..." Sakura whispered softly.  
  
"Great, you are alright," Syaoran heaved a relief.  
  
"Sakura-chan," Tomoyo called out Sakura's name gently.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan..." Sakura smiled weakly, "Is everything okay?"  
  
"Yes," Tomoyo told her, "Don't worry too much, Sakura-chan. You need to rest more."  
  
"Tell me, Tomoyo-chan. What happen to Stanley? What happen to the incident?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Stanley is died. The black market is partly destroyed," Alex told her as he came in with Fujitaka and Eriol.  
  
"Sakura-chan, you okay?" Fujitaka asked.  
  
"I'm fine, Oto-san," Sakura told him. Eriol walked over to Tomoyo and gave her peek.  
  
"The black market is partly destroyed then," Syaoran repeated.  
  
"The black market will still go on," Alex answered, "But most of them will still be under control. Knowing not to mess with the UN and China government."  
  
"Not forgetting the Russia government," Fujitaka reminded him.  
  
"The UN government is very grateful," Alex smiled, "Man, look at the time. I need to go. I have to rush back to USA. I have a meeting in less than 10 hours. See you guys." And he left the room.  
  
"Sakura-chan, I think you know that Zetsu is died," Fujitaka told his daughter.  
  
"His name is Ian, Oto-san. And yes, I know he's died," Sakura told him, "He died protecting me."  
  
"I see," Syaoran replied softly.  
  
"Don't feel so useless, Syaoran," Sakura told him softly, "You were there for me too."  
  
"He really must love you," Syaoran told her.  
  
"And I love him too," Sakura replied.  
  
"I really guess that," Syaoran whispered.  
  
"But I love you better," Sakura smiled, "And I felt jealousy in the air."  
  
"I'm not jealousy," Syaoran made a face. Eriol and Tomoyo giggled as well as Fujitaka.  
  
"You are, Syaoran," Sakura smiled, "Did you remember what I promise?"  
  
"Yeah?" Syaoran looked over at Sakura.  
  
"I will stay with you forever," Sakura smiled, "Because I love you more than I know I did." Syaoran blushed, his eyes gentled a bit.  
  
"I love you too, Sakura," Syaoran smiled as he walked over and kissed her forehead.  
  
Everything is going to be fine. She is going to lead her life in a world away from the dark world. She is not going to kill anymore. She is going to be a normal girl, having a boyfriend and live on a happy life. Thing's going to be better.  
  
"Sakura-chan, we will be looking over you."  
  
'Thank you, Yang, Ian. I'm living in happiness now. Thank you, Kami-sama.' Sakura thought.  
  
The gentle wind blow into her room, Sakura smiled, enjoying the breeze.  
  
The End

* * *

Done!! I know I end a little too fast but forgive me!! I need to concentrate on my studies. Since I'm having a big exam this year. Hope you have enjoyed my story.   
  
I think I might start another. I got too much idea in my brains and more just kept coming in. -.-"Sigh... I actually need a book to record them down or they will slip my mind.  
  
I hope you guess wouldn't mind this kind of ending. Thanks for all your support.  
  
Signing off, 

Kit, the mystery girl.


End file.
